Near Dark (Season 2)
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: Kau adalah satu dari waktu nyataku, Walau melihat apapun hanya satu... Tak ada yang lain untukku, selain dirimu. Ya...Hanya dirimu Lee Sungmin. "Ini nik—math Mingh"... "Ahn! Ah! AH! Kyuh" . ..."Mommyyyy...Daddyy."... "Oh Shit!". KyuMin Yaoi Fanfiction. Sequel NEAR DARK. Chap 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun, Sandeul**

**Other Cast :(Yong Guk Himchan Zelo BAP), Hanchul, Yewook, Yong Chan****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Near Dark (Season 2)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'**Kau adalah satu dari waktu nyataku..**_

**_ Walau melihat apapun hanya satu... _**

**_Tak ada yang lain untukku, selain dirimu. _**

**_Ya...Hanya dirimu Lee Sungmin'_**

_"""""""""""_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Baby~ya."

"Uhm"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, melihat Putra kecilnya tampak begitu antusias melukis gambar tak berpola di atas ranjangnya. Ia beralih menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya, menyangkan sekali mengamati tingkah baby yang kini menguasai Ranjang king size miliknya dan Kyuhyun itu.

4 tahun bergulir begitu cepat ...dan secepat itu pula mimpi buruk yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya pudar dalam ingatan. Hanya Kyuhyun dan buah cinta keduanya, yang kini tersisa melengkapi hidup Sungmin. Mendampingi Kyuhyun di tahtanya dan mengawasi tumbuh kembang Putranya seperti ini, lebih dari cukup mengukir senyum bahagianya. Sungguh...tak ada yang lebih baik dan di dambanya selain semua rasa syukur ini.

"Ukh...bad!."

Sungmin membulatkan mata, begitu pekikkan Sandeul berhasil menarik sadarnya...ia sedikit mengernyit melihat baby 4 tahun itu tampak murka, mencoret-coret hasil ulasan tangannya.

"Wae Baby?." Ujarnya pelan seraya berjalan mendekati Sandeul yang masih telungkup di atas ranjangnya.

"Mommy...gambal jelek... Mommy." Gerutu Sandeul seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kertas gambarnya, bibir mungilnya tampak mengerucut kesal lalu tiba-tiba saja baby gempal itu meremas dan membuang kertas tersebut ke bawah ranjang, menambah serakan kertas lainnya di sana.

Merasa jengkel...Sandeul kembali menarik kasar kertas baru dan menggambar pola berikutnya, meski nyatanya pola itu benar-benar terlihat aneh.

Sungmin yeng melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia memang tak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Putranya selain menggambar bulatan-bulatan tak beraturan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau gambar eum?." Tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus surai coklat sandeul.

Baby chubby itu menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, ia beralih duduk cepat dan menatap Sungmin dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Daddy." Sandeul menunjuk gambar seseorang berjubah dan mahkota yang lebih besar dari kepalanya. "ini Mommy..." Tunjuk Sandeul lagi,pada pola lainnya di sisi gambar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap penuh binar Dhampyr kecilnya, terlalu menakjubkan untuk baby seusia Sandeul memvisualkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Sungmin mengernyit heran melihat gambar lainnya jauh di sudut atas kertas Sandeul.

"Lalu siapa ini?." Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aaa! Yong Chan...Yonggie Ahjjuci...Channie Ahhjuma." Seru Sandeul, dan menunjuk satu persatu gambar tersebut dengan antusias.

"Mh...gambar yang bagus Sayang." Ucap Sungmin sembari membelai kepala Sandeul, sesungguhnya ia sedikit geli melihat gambar Yong Guk, benarkah Pangeran Sulung memiliki bibir sebesar itu. _'__**Ah...Pamanmu akan mengamuk jika melihatnya Baby**__'_ Gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Namja cantik itu menatap keluar jendelanya, menatap jauh malam pekat di luar sana. Hari semakin larut, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga terlihat akan kembali ke purinya. Ya...Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Hangeng, melesat cepat menuju perbatasan timur... begitu mendengar satu vampir keturunan Vlad berusaha menerobos ke dalam negrinya. Memang masih kabar burung semata...tapi besar harapan Sungmin, tak akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga beserta rakyat Dhampyrnya.

"Mommy...di mana Daddy?." Gumam Sandeul tiba-tiba, tanpa melepas fokusnya pada kegiatan memberi warna gambarnya.

"Tak lama lagi Daddy akan pulang, sayang." Sungmin mengecupi pelan pipi chubby Sandeul dari samping. Baby mungil itu pun tampak terkikik kecil membalasnya.

"M—mommy geli." Sandeul menggeliat...membuat surai lembutnya terkibas seiring gerakkan kepalanya.

.

.

"CHANDEUL!."

Tiba-tiba saja seorang baby kecil beralis tebal muncul, dan berdiri di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Tak hanya itu, iapun terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kaki, membuat ranjang king size itu berguncang kecil.

"O...WAEEE!." Balas Sandeul keras, ia benar-benar kesal...kesenangan bersama Mommynya tiba-tiba diganggu seperti itu.

Sementara Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut dua baby itu tampak saling mengeras, benar-benar makin menggemaskan saja.

"Yong Channie...ada apa eum?" Sungmin begitu lembut membujuk baby di depannya, untuk duduk dipangkuannya...namun baby itu bersikeras tetap berkacak pinggang dan menatap jengkel Sandeul.

"Kembalikan Clayon ku!." Pekik Yong Chan seketika.

"Crayon?." Sungmin membulatkan mata mendengarnya, ia beralih menatap Putranya. Dan benar saja...Sandeul memang tengah memegang sebuah Crayon, ah Sungmin benar-benar baru menyadarinya.

"Chilleo! Ini milikku!." Sandeul meraup semua Crayon di depannya dan mendekapnya erat-erat, sama sekali tak mengizinkan Yong Chan menyentuh apa yang telah diklaimnya.

"Itu milikku!." Yong Chan makin jengkel dibuatnya, ia tak bisa terima begitu saja dengan statement tersebut...beberapa hari yang lalu Zelo memberi benda penuh warna itu dari dunia manusia, tentu saja Crayon itu mutlak miliknya. Kedua matanya makin berkaca-kaca, begitu melihat Sandeul memasukkan semua Crayon itu ke dalam bajunya.

"Baby...kembalikan pada Yong Chan ne, Daddy akan—

"Chilleo Mommy, ini milik Chandie." Kekeuh Sandeul, tak berniat sedikitpun melepas Crayonnya. Dan tetap membungkusnya di dalam baju tebal miliknya. "Pelgi!." Bentak Sandeul tiba-tiba.

"H—hiks...Minnie Eommaaaaaaa!."

Pecah sudah tangisan Yong Chan, demi apapun ia benar-benar panik jika sudah seperti ini. Bagaimanapun Putra Pangeran Sulung itu, akan sulit dibujuk jika sudah terkunci dalam tangisannya.

Beralih menatap Putranya, ia menghela nafas sesaat melihat sorot tajam dari manik Obsidian itu. Ia tau...Sandeul tak pernah melepas apa yang telah menjerat perhatiannya, termasuk Crayon itu. Tapi, Sungmin tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja, melihat Sandeul merebut apa yang bukan menjadi miliknya. Tidak! Dirinya dan Kyuhyun tentu tak pernah mendidiknya demikian.

"Sayang...Baby Mommy tak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada temannya, kembalikan ne?."

"Tapi Mommy—

"Sssh...Sanddie menyayangi Momy bukan?."

Tatapan tajam itu seketika meluruh, Sandeul mengangguk lemah dan menatap pias namja cantik di depannya. Benar...ia tak pernah bisa melawan Sungmin, begitu patuh dan menyayangi Ibunya melebihi apapun.

"Cha...kembalikan pada Yong Chan, arrachi?."

Sandeul menunduk dalam, memandang penuh harap 12 benda yang masih terbungkus dalam bajunya. Seharusnya Crayon itu menjadi miliknya...ah! memang seharusnya begitu bukan?.

Sungmin menatap iba, Sandeul yang lebih memilih bersandar dan meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai kepala Sandeul lembut, memberi kasih sayang penuh untuk buah hatinya itu. "Baby..." panggil Sungmin kemudian.

Meski berat hati, ucapan Sungmin tentu tak bisa ditelaknya, ia mengambil satu crayon berwarna merah, dan menyodorkannya pada Yong Chan yang masih menangis. "Ini!." Ucapnya.

Kemudian mendekap kembali 11 Crayon yang tersisa, lebih erat. Ia sudah mengembalikan Crayonnya pada Yong Chan bukan, jadi semua sisanya hanya miliknya seorang.

"Baby...itu hanya satu, kembalikan semuanya sayang."

"M—mommy."

Sandeul kembali merajuk, namun melihat tatapan Sungmin membuatnya menciut seketika, sekali lagi ia tak pernah bisa untuk 'tidak' mematuhi ucapan ibunya. Sandeul memeluk leher Sungmin dan terisak lirih, meminta Ibunya lekas menggendongnya... segala Crayon yang didekapnya pun berjatuhan dari dalam bajunya.

"Hiks."

"Ssshh...ini baru Baby Mommy." Bisik Sungmin menenangkan, seraya memungut satu persatu crayon itu. Lalu menyerahkannya untuk Yong Chan. Tak ayal lagi, baby beralis tebal itupun meraih dan menyembunyikannya di dalam bajunya, meniru persis apa yang dilakukan Sandeul beberapa saat lalu.

"Gomawo Eomma." Girang Yong Chan, ia melayang dan mengecup cepat pipi Sungmin.

"Uhm...manisnya, cepat tidur setelah sampai di kamarmu...arrachi." Sungmin mengacak gemas, surai hitam Yong Chan. Dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari baby itu. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Sandeul tampak menyeringai lebar...ia menatap Yong Chan licik seraya mengedipkan mata...

'**Cring'**

**DUUAAGH**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Yong Chan kembali melengking, memecah sunyi di malam itu...begitu jendela kamar Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menutup cepat saat Yong Chan hendak melintasinya...tak dipungkiri lagi kepala baby mungil itu terantuk keras menyisakan bengkak besar di jidatnya.

"Sandeullie!." Bentak Sungmin dengan mengguncang tubuh baby gempal dalam gendongannya, ia tau semua karena perbuatan Putra kecilnya.

"Hiks...M—momyyyy!." Merasa takut dan terluka batinnya, Sandeul turut menangis keras, ia benci jika Ibunya membentaknya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun...ia korban di sini. Itu menurut Sandeul.

"Zelo!." Panggil Sungmin dengan mata terpejam, berusaha menyambung telepati dengan Dhampyr muda itu.

Tak berselang lama, sosok yang dipanggilnya muncul...Zelo meringis sembari menyumpal telinga dengan kedua telunjuknya. Oh...ini gila! Belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya di puri megah itu...namun tiba-tiba saja disuguhi tangisan memekakkan dari dua baby di hadapannya. Kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah saat ini.

"Y—YACK! Minnieming! Apa yang terjadi eoohh?." Seru Zelo, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertahan di tengan tangisan bocah yang saling bersahutan itu.

"Semua ini karna salahmu Zelo!."

Meski terdegar samar, namun Zelo masih dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

"M—mwoo? Nayoooo?." Tunjuk Zelo pada dirinya, masih dengan mata mengerjap tak mengerti.

Tanpa suara Sungmin menunjuk Crayon yang tersebar di bawah Yong Chan, seketika itu pula Zelo membulatkan mata lebar dan menyengir lebar begitu menangkap maksud...benda warna-warni itulah yang memicu tangisan maut tersebut.

"Mhehehe...mianhae Mingie." Kekehnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, ia beralih mendekati Yong Chan dan menggedong Baby menggemaskan itu.

"Ulljima...kau sudah mendapat Crayonmu bukan...ini...ini." Ucap Zelo, sembari mengambil crayon-crayon tersebut, dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam baju Yong Chan.

Namun baby mungil itu makin menangis keras dibuatnya, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap tidak peka Zelo. Bukan karena Crayon tersebut, melainkan benjolan besar di jidatnya yang membuatnya menjerit histeris.

Masih dengan menangis tersendat-sendat, Yong Chan mengusap-usap jidatnya...menunjuk pusat deritanya saat ini. Seketika itu pula Zelo menganga lebar melihatnya.

"Oooo Daeeebaak! Kau memiliki dua jidat Yong Channie." Pekiknya antusias.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...EOMMAAA! EOMMMAAAA!."

Alih-alih mereda, tangisan baby mungil itu makin menggila dan memanggil-manggil Himchan. Zelo begitu gemetar melihatnya, apa yang salah dengannya? Bukankah ia tak melakukan hal buruk apapun.

Merasa kebas, tak ingin menjadi amukan Yong Guk...namja Dhampyr itu membawa Yong Chan melesat cepat, bagaimanapun hanya Himchan yang bisa mengatasi semua ini.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihat siluet tinggi itu perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan, Manik foxynya kembali beralih menatap Sandeul dan terkekeh pelan menyadari Putranya begitu erat memeluk lehernya, Tak lagi terdengar tangisan memekakkan seperti beberapa saat lalu, hanya isakkan tersendat-sendat. Ia tau dan memahami benar suasana hati Baby kecil dalam gendongannya itu...tapi semua Sungmin lakukan memang untuk kebaikan Sandeul semata.

"Baby~ya...Maafkan Mommy ne?." Bisik Sungmin seraya mengelus punggung Sandeul.

"U—uhm." Isak Sandeul, dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya, perasaan kesal itu sesungguhnya masih mengendap, tapi siapa yang bisa melawan senyuman dan bujukan manis namja cantik itu...meski baby berumur 3 tahun sepertinya sekalipun, tak kan mampu mengelaknya.

"Sssh Ulljima...Sayang."

Sungmin menatap lebih teduh, satu kecupan lembut di hidung mancung Sandeul sebagai permintaan maafnya. Memang bukan apa-apa, tapi ia tau Putranya akan semakin meluruh jika diperlakukan seperti ini...terlebih Sungminpun tau...Sandeul sangatlah pemaaf.

"I love You Mom..."

Lihat...seperti yang ia duga, Baby mungilnya akan bertingkah semanis ini. mencium bibirnya bertubi-tubi dan tak berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Love You too...Baby." Ungkap Sungmin, selebihnya ia hanya menimang Sandeul, dan bersenandung lirih. Mencoba menggapai rasa lelap Baby mungil itu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan selama hampir 4 tahun ini.

"Mommy...tidul." Cicit Sandeul sembari mengucek, mata sembabnya...berulang kali ia menguap kecil. Usapan dan senandung lembut dari Ibunya benar-benar seperti sentuhan sihir, ia bisa jatuh terlelap dengan mudahnya jika Sungmin sudah demikian.

"Uhumm...kita ke kamarmu Sayang."

"Aa...chilleo, di cini Mommy...mmh...tidul di cini." Gumam Sandeul dengan mata terpejam, rasa kantuknya benar-benar melekat rapatkan kelopaknya...hingga mustahil kembali terbuka dengan benar.

Sungmin terkekeh gemas melihatnya, dengan sekejap...ia melesat dan membaringkan cepat tubuh baby gempal itu di ranjangnya. Dikecupnya kelopak mata Sandeul dengan lembut, kelopak yang di dalamnya tersimpan manik tegas milik suaminya. Lama ia memandang Sandeul, paras damai itu benar-benar terasa menenangkan. Sungmin beralih membaringkan tubuh di samping Putra kecilnya, melihat Sandeul seperti ini dan memeluknya dengan hangat...rasanya semakin membuatnya ingin terlelap. Dan benar saja...hembusan nafas teraturnya terdengar mengikuti nafas Baby mungil itu.

.

.

"Ming...aku pulang, maaf—

Ucapannya tertelan begitu saja, kala melihat dua sosok menggemaskan di atas ranjangnya. Baru saja ia tiba di purinya...tapi sudah disuguhkan pemandangan mempesona dari pendamping dan buah hatinya seperti ini. rasanya semua letih dan suntuk itu melebur begitu saja saat memandang keduanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati dua namja menggemaskan itu. Satu tangannya terulur, membelai pelan surai hitam Sungmin. ia mengecup lembut pipi Sungmin dan Sandeul bergantian.

"Apa kalian kembar hm?." Bisiknya lirih. Pangeran Dhampyr itu tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Putranya mengcopy penuh wajah Sungmin seperti ini, mungkin Sandeul hanya mewarisi sikap dan kedua matanya saja. Itu menurut Kyuhyun.

Tanpa suara dan penuh hati-hati, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan putih Sungmin dari perut Sandeul. Ia mengangkat tubuh gempalnya dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin tak melakukan gerakan yang bisa mengusik tidur istri dan anaknya itu.

"Waktunya kembali ke kamarmu Sanddie." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, sembari berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan hangat...tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Putra kecilnya di atas ranjang hitam berukuran sedang itu, sedikit menyibak surai coklatnya ke atas dan mencium lama kening Sandeul. "Daddy menyayangimu Baby." Ucapnya kemudian, Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari...dalam sekejap ruangan itu penuh dengan temaram cahaya magisnya. Pintu kamar itupun menutup seiring dengan sapuan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kedua obsidiannya menatap lekat sosok cantik yang masih meringkuk di ranjangnya, ia beralih cepat merangkak naik dan merubah posisi Sungmin menjadi telentang. Sungmin sama sekali tak terusik, tetap terlelap dengan damai.

"Hei aku merindukanmu Dear." Bisik Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tetap bergeming...dan itu membujuk Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuh pendampingnya. Dikecupnya leher Sungmin dengan lembut, namun lambat laun kecupan itu berubah menjadai basah sensual.

Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya, sesuatu terasa bergerak liar di perpotongan lehernya. Ia mengernyit sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ahn~."

Pangeran Dhampyr itu tetap terlarut dalam birahinya, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin, dan mencumbu setiap jengkal yang terekspose dari tubuh tanpa cela Pendampingnya.

Bibirnya mengecup rakus nipple lembut namja cantik itu, menjilat dan menyesapnya lebih kuat. Sontak apa yang dilakukannya berhasil menarik kesadaran Sungmin dari mimpinya.

"Mmh Kyunnie...kau pulang ahh?." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, tangan lentiknya tampak meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun, membiarkan namja tampan itu mencumbu dada berisinya lebih lagi.

"Hn..." Kyuhyun bergumam seadanya, nipple lembut itu terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Jemari panjangnya, begitu lihai meruam perut mulus itu membuat desahan mengalun lebih intens dari bibir Sungmin.

"A—ah, Kyuuh...nghh."

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, Kyuhyun membawa cepat bibirnya untuk melumat belahan manis di bawahnya, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian sebelum benar-benar menyusupkan lidah basahnya dan meraup apapun di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Nnh~ aanghh." Sungmin mendesah lebih keras, kesadarannya benar-benar kembali utuh kala menyadari Kyuhyun begitu kuat menghisap lidahnya. Ia hanya bisa pasif jika seperti ini, ingin mengelak pun rasanya percuma. Berat tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar memerangkapnya tanpa celah. Gerakan lidah Kyuhyun benar-benar membuai dan nikmat...ya terlalu nikmat malah, Tapi tunggu...di mana Sandeul? manik foxynya membulat lebar, bukankah dirinya terlelap di sisi Putranya. Sungguh Sungmin panik bukan main jika Sendeul menyaksikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ahmmph...mmh." Sungmin memukul-mukul bahu Kyuhyun, meminta suaminya lekas mengakhiri pagutan basah itu. Tidak! ini tidak benar! Sandeul tidak boleh melihat semua keintiman ini.

"Mhh! Mhaaahh...ahh B—Baby...baby Kyuhh!." Sungmin terengah begitu Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir keduanya, kepalanya bergerak kasar menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, berusaha menemukan Putra kecilnya...namun nihil, ia tak melihat sandeul di manapun. Hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang menindihnya di ranjang King size itu.

"Sandeul di kamarnya...apa yang kau cemaskan eum?." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyeka lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Benarkah di kamarnya?."

"Ya...tentu saja, aku sendiri yang membawa Baby ke kamarnya."

Sungmin mendesah lega mendengarnya,akan mejadi petaka jika Sandeul melihatnya. Oh Sungguh, Baby mungil itu begitu aktif bahkan tangkas menirukan apapun yang terekam dalam ingatannya dan menurutnya menarik.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Sungmin seraya menangkup rahang tegas Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Seolah menangkap maksud namja cantiknya, Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menggengam tangan Sungmin yang masih membelai wajahnya. ia mengecup jemari lentik itu dengan lembut.

"Saranghae...Dear." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Sungmin meleleh...hatinya terlalu meluap dengan semua cinta Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"Nado." Balasnya riang, mengawali pergerakan Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir cherrynya dengan lembut. Lengan putihnya mengalung dengan pas di leher Kyuhyun, makin menariknya ke bawah demi memperdalam cumbuan basah itu.

.

.

.

.

Langit semakin pekat, derak ranting dan lolongan binatang nocturnpun begitu kental menyisir hening di malam itu. Namun dua tubuh yang kini saling bertumpang tindih itu, kian bergairah melalui detik intim mereka. Kedua tangan saling bertaut erat. Entah sejak kapan...semua balutan kain di tubuh keduanya tertanggal menyisakan erang dan pekikkan sensual itu.

"AH! T—there nnh." Sungmin mendongak kala tiga jari Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan sweetspot miliknya, kedua kakinya makin membuka lebar...memberi sekat bagi Pangeran Dhampyr itu leluasa menjamah tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kian menggelinjang liar, Kyuhyun tak hanya memberi rangsangan memabukkan dengan tusukan jemari panjangnya. Bibir dan lidahnya begitu rakus memberi kejut nikmat di ujung genitalnya, menghisap kuat dan melumurinya dengan saliva panas. Nafsunya memuncak ke ubun-ubun kala itu, ia ingin lebih...bukan hanya sekedar penetrasi jari Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin sesuatu yang lebih terasa penuh.

"M—masukkan ah...ah...masukanh Kyuuh."

Seringai tajamnya terulas sempurna di bibir merah itu, mendengar Sungmin memohon sepayah ini, memberi rangsangan tersendiri untuk menyulut libidonya. Kyuhyun menarik cepat ketiga jarinya, untuk menggantikan sesuatu yang lebih berukuran maksimal demi memuaskan namja cantiknya. Ia mengecup sesaat bibir yang telah membengkak di bawahnya, seraya memposisikan kedua kaki Sungmin di atas bahunya.

"Ahn~ Kyuu...p—palihh." Rengek Sungmin frustasi, Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendorong masuk miliknya dan hanya menggesekkan kepala penisnya di lubang analnya...itu benar-benar menyiksa hasratnya.

Satu gerakan cepat Pangeran Dhampyr itu kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, mengiringi dorongan kuat miliknya, menerobos rektum hangat itu.

Sungmin menjerit tertahan, masih saja ia merasakan perih dan panas saat Kyuhyun melakukan penetrasi itu, entahlah rektumnya seperti kembali seperti semula meski di rasuki berulang kali.

"Ssshh...sem—pith Mingh." Erang kyuhyun, rektum Sungmin membuat penisnya terasa dihimpit dan dicengkeram kuat, ia sempat kesulitan melesakkan sisa kejantannannya. Meski menahan ngilu tapi sungguh...tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menjerat.

.

.

"Ah...ahn! Ahhh~ K—kyuhh!."

Sungmin mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan kokoh suaminya, begitu namja tampan itu menghentak tubuhnya dengan kuat. Lengkingannya kian menggema memenuhi kamar keduanya, kala ujung penis itu terasa makin menumbuk brutal prostatnya.

Sungmin tak bisa menahannya lagi, semuanya begitu membuatnya melayang...hingga sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa berkumpul dan ingin segera meletup, sentakan lebih kuat dan kasar...ya! hanya itu yang diinginkannya untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah...Ackkk! M—more...AH! F—faster Ahahh..ah."

"Engh~." Kyuhyun mengerang, desahan Sungmin kian membuat hasratnya melambung. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menusuk lubang senggama itu tanpa jeda...hingga nyaris bagi Sungmin bernafas dengan benar.

"Ini nik—math Mingh."

"Ahn! Ah! AH!"

.

.

"Mommyyyy...Daddyy."

"Oh Shit!."

"Ah~ K—kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong...Author Bawain Sequelnya Near Dark

Hayooo siapa yang minta kemarin?. ^^

Ini dilanjut apa engga' Chingu...

.

.

Breakable Heart chap 2 Segera Hadir

Mau liburan up tentunya g kesendet, tapi sesuai respon Reader ^^

Ok..

Annyeoooooong

Saranghaaaaeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun, Sandeul**

**Other Cast :(Yong Guk Himchan Zelo BAP), Hanchul, Yewook, Yong Chan****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

"Ah...Ackkk! M—more...AH! F—faster Ahahh..ah."

"Engh~." Kyuhyun mengerang, desahan Sungmin kian membuat hasratnya melambung. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menusuk lubang senggama itu tanpa jeda...hingga nyaris bagi Sungmin bernafas dengan benar.

"Ini nik—math Mingh."

"Ahn! Ah! AH!"

.

.

"Mommyyyy...Daddyy."

"Oh...Shit!"

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Near Dark Season 2**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mooommmyy!"

Apapun itu...Bagi Kyuhyun seperti dipaksa melumpuhkan gerakannya, tentu ia begitu sangsi menghentak tubuh yang telah kebas karena nafsu itu. Oh...sungguh Teriakan Sandeul terlampau telak menjerat hasrat keduanya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan selain menahan nafas dan saling menatap tak tentu, bahkan terlihat jelas rasa panik itu terbias dari manik keduanya.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati...meskip nyatanya kalimat kasar itu tanpa sengaja tervokal dari bibir merahnya. Semua tak pelak karena nafsu yang yang menggebu...ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang kian berdesakan di dalam sana.

"K—kyuu~." Sungmin memanggil lirih seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan kokoh itu, berusaha menyentak sadar Pangeran Dhampyrnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan nafas memburu. Langkah Sandeul semakin mendekat...akan menjadi petaka besar jika baby mungil itu melihat keadaan intim keduanya, oh ayolah ini bukan lelucon...'milik' suaminya masih tertanam sempurna di bagian selatan tubuhnya, dan itu bahaya untuk Sandeul.

"Kyu!." Pekik Sungmin lagi...kesal menyadari Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Dan hanya memejamkan mata...namun terlihat seperti mengatur nafasnya.

Terpaksa Sungmin bergerak kecil ingin mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun seorang diri, sebelum segalanya berbuah terlambat. Namun ia gagal dan hanya melenguh nyeri...terlalu sakit jika mencabut paksa kejantanan sebesar itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Engh~ S—sebentar Dear." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata, namja tampan itu begitu kesulitan mengembalikan energi dan kesadarannya jika tubuhnya masih dikuasai nafsu seperti ini. Bukan karena Putranya yang ingin menerobos kamar, tapi yang menjadi kecemasannya saat ini hanyalah Sungmin... di saat terdesak seperti ini...instingnya akan semakin menguat dan ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali menghentak tubuh Sungmin lebih brutal.

"Mommyyyy!."

"Sandeul datang Kyu!." Sungmin makin panik menatap pintu kamarnya sembari mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun. namja cantik itupun tak berdaya untuk melakukan magis apapun, dalam kondisi tubuh selemas itu.

"Ssshh...be—ri aku waktu."

"Daddyyyy!"

"Kyuu!"

Tak ada waktu lagi, di tengah rasa panik itu Kyuhyun berusaha kuat mengerahkan tenaga magisnya untuk menarik selimut dan membuat kain tebal itu tergerai menutupi tubuh keduanya, tentu saja... masih bertumpang tindih dalam kondisi naked.

.

.

**BRAKK**

"DADDYY !"

Teriak Sandeul begitu menendang pintu kamar sembari menghentak kaki. Bibirnya makin terpout kesar melihat Daddy dan Mommynya ternyata belum tertidur, dan hanya menyembulkan kepala dari dalam selimut. Bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa menjawab teriakan-teriakannya.

"Hmm Baby?." Sahut Kyuhyun setenang mungkin. Sementara Sungmin di bawah terlihat panik menggigiti kukunya, was-was Putra kecilnya menangkap basah posisi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sekali lagi...'Milik' suaminya masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Daddy bawa Candeul kamal!...Candeul malah!." Pekik Sandeul masih di ambang pintu, bibir mungilnya mengerucut dengan kedua tangan berkacak. Baby gempal itu tau...Kyuhyun yang menidurkannya di kamarnya sendiri, tak taukah Daddynya itu...Sandeul ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya meringis kikuk menanggapinya, terlalu buntu melontarkan jawaban. Salahkan kondisi tubuh yang masih saling bertautan intim, tentu saja itu membuat pikiran keduanya begitu kacau bahkan semakin mengeruh. Meski menahannya sekuat apapun...desiran darah dan panas tubuh masing-masih dapat dirasakan secara langsung.

"M—mianhh...sshh." Kyuhyun berusaha menyelamatkan situasi, walau nyatanya ia kembali mendesis menahan gejolak saat merasakan rektum Sungmin semakin berkedut dan memanas.

"J-jangan menggodaku Minghh." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin menggeleng menanggapinya, ia sama sekali tak berniat menggoda Kyuhyun. Rasa paniknya yang membuatnya begitu gugup hingga berpengaruh pada jantungnya yang terus menerus memompa desiran darah ke pusat intimnya.

Sementara itu, Sandeul tampak mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, ia baru saja menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh...sejak kapan kedua orang tuanya dalam posisi demikian. Mommy di bawah dan Daddy di atas. Sandeul memiringkan kepala seraya berfikir. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya tengah melakukan suatu permainan di dalam selimut, jika ikut...pasti menarik. Ya! Sandeul ingin masuk kedalam selimut dan bermain bersama Moommy dan Daddy! Itu sorainya dalam hati.

"Candeul ingin belmain." Seru Sandeul riang seraya berlari lurus ke depan. Sontak saja...kedua Dhampyr dewasa itu membelalakkan mata melihatnya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin benar-benar merasa waktu yeng berputar disekitarnya semakin berbahaya.

"T—tunggu Babby! Tidak...ah! Eottohkkaeee!." Racau Sungmin panik, ingin rasanya menyentak Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan menghalau Putra kecilnya, namun mustahil Sungmin lakukan...jika tubuh keduanya masih dalam kondisi terkunci seperti ini.

Sandeul semakin bersemangat mengayun kaki kecilnya mendekati ranjang king size tersebut, tanpa sadar kedua orang tuanya tampak kebas dengan tingkah aktifnya itu. Terlebih untuk Sungmin, namja cantik itu berulang kali mengguncang tubuh gusar karena panik. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya malah semakin memperburuk keadaan, terlihat Kyuhyun begitu kepayahan mengendalikan nafsunya. Oh sial! Rektum Sungmin terasa makin mengurut dan menjepit penisnya dalam waktu bersamaan jika dibuat berguncang seperti itu.

.

.

"Belmain! Candeul macuk...Momm~ uhnnn."

Namun,tiba-tiba saja... Sandeul lunglai dan jatuh terlelap saat mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas ranjang.

"D—deullie?."

Sungmin tentu saja terkejut setengah cemas melihat buah hatinya tiba-tiba saja tertidur dalam posisi tersangkut seperti itu.

"Sssh...tak apa, tenangkan dirimu." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan, semua memang terjadi atas kehendaknya. Energi yang semua bersusah payah dipulihkannya kini telah dipegangnya secara utuh. Tanpa mengulur wkatu lebih...pangeran Bungsu itu bergerak perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, membuat erangan ngilu Sungmin mengalun begitu saja saat lapisan dalam rektumnya terasa turut tertarik keluar.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama, sebelum akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Sandeul di tepian ranjang tersebut, sesaat ia menatap lekat Dhampyr mungil itu dan terkekeh geli...bagaimana mungkin Putranya terbangun dan menggagalkan malam panasnya bersama Sungmin, Ah!tak hanya kali ini Sandeul mengacau seperti itu. Karena memang...Black Pearl selalu memiliki kuasa lebih untuk bergerak aktif sesuai rasa ingin taunya.

"Pangeran...biarkan sandeul tidur bersama kita malam ini" Tukas Sungmin saat melihat suaminya hendak melangkah membawa Sandeul menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Apa? Tapi kita belum menyelesaikannya...oh ayolah aku masih menahannya Dear." Lanjutnya tak rela.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ia sepenuhnya memahami isi hati Pangeran Dhampyr itu...bahkan dirinya pun menahan hasrat yang sama. Hampir mencapai klimaks dan di paksa berhenti...sudah pasti membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh keduanya terasa ngilu mendadak. Dan kembali menyelesaiakn persetubuhan adalah satu-satunya cara akhir yang jitu. Akan tetapi...jika mengingat keinginan Putranya, tentu Sungmin tak bisa memilih kesenangan dan membuat putra kecilnya kecewa di esok hari.

"Hanya malam ini saja...ku mohon jangan kecewakan Baby." Ucapnya pelan. Berulang kali ia menggerjap polos seraya mengigit bibir, mencoba peruntungan...Pangeran Bungsu itu luluh karnanya.

Dan benar saja...Kyuhyun tampak mengulas senyum tipis melihatnya, meski terlihat berat hati...namun Pangeran Dhampyr itu tetap membawa Sandeul ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya tepat di antara keduanya.

"Gomawo." Lirih Sungmin begitu namja tampan itu turun membaringkan diri di sisi putranya, sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkannya di atas perut Sandeul.

Sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam dan hanya mengelus tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, ia tau namja cantik itu tengah membujuknya untuk bersikap lebih bijak, tentu saja karena dirinya kini telah memiliki seorang Putra. Namun di balik itu semua...Kyuhyun sebenarnya tengah mengingat masa lalu. Saat mimpi buruk itu sempat menyentuh kebahagiaannya...ya detik-detik di mana Sandeul terlahir ke dunia ini. Kyuhyun ingat betul betapa hancur dirinya kala melihat sosok yang dicintainya benar-benar bertaruh nyawa hanya demi dirinya dan buah hati keduanya. Begitu besar ketulusan Sungmin untuk mencintainya... sungguh ia benar-benar besyukur melebihi apapun, bisa tetap bersanding seperti ini bersama Sungmin. Dan tentunya menjaga malaikat kecil mereka dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku yang lebih berterimaksih dengan semua ini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap dalam-dalam manik emerald di hadapannya.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengarnya, bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun kecewa, tapi bagaimana mungkin namja tampan itu berkata demikian? Terlebih tatapan dua obsidiannya tampak begitu teduh bahkan sarat akan kesungguhan.

"Berterimasih untuk—

"Mencintaiku...mendampingiku dan menjadi ibu untuk Putraku." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin merona mendengarnya, dan dari ucapan itu pula...semua tanya dalam benaknya terjawab. Demi apapun itu...Sungmin tentu akan sangat bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun, karna memang hanya Pangeran Dhampyr itu dan buah cinta mereka yang menjadi alasan ia hidup.

"Apapun untukmu Pangeran."

Rasanya jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar kala melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang tak pernah berubah bahkan semakin cantik di matanya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, demi menatap lekat bibir soft pink itu sebelum akhirnya menyesap belahan bawahnya dengan lembut. Sungmin melenguh tertahan... dan turut menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, bukan pagutan dalam dan basah...hanya sekedar hisapan-hisapan manis, namun cukup kuat menunjukkan seberapa besar perasaan Pangeran Dhampyr itu untuknya.

"Mmmh~."

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Sesekali kaki mungil Sandeul terayun, menunjukkan betapa antusias baby mungil itu menyesap cairan merah pekat dalam gelasnya. Tanpa peduli kedua orang tuanya tampak menatapnya cemas.

"Cukup Sandeul perutmu akan sakit jika minum sebanyak ini." Larang Kyuhyun, berulang kali ia berusaha menarik gelas Sandeul namun Baby mungil itu tetap kekeuh memegangnya erat-erat. Sudah lebih dari 10 gelas penuh...Putranya menyesap darah segar itu, namun belum terlihat tanda-tanda Sandeul jenuh dan mengusaikan acara makan paginya.

"Baby dengarkan Daddy...sayang." Bujuk Sungmin seraya mengelus kepala Sandeul, tapi tetap saja Baby itu tetap antusias dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Terus memegang gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mendongak demi menegak darah rusa itu hingga tetes terakhir.

"Baby~ya." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Urrm!." Sandeul mengerang tak suka, ia memutar tubuh membelakangi kedua orang tuanya, sama sekali tak ingin mendengar bujukan apapun. Dirinya sedang sibuk dengan darah segarnya saat ini, jangan sekalipun mengganggu kesenangannya. Itu pikir Sandeul

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat Putranya begitu keras kepala...Sandeul memang kuat minum namun tidak untuk perut baby seusianya. Tak menginginkan suatu yang buruk terjadi...Kyuhyun menarik paksa gelas Sandeul. Tanpa peduli Baby itu akan memekik marah nantinya.

"Daddyy!" Jerit Sandeul kesal, berulang kali ia meronta dengan tangan ingin menggapai-gapai gelas yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

Namun Ayahnya itu hanya mengayunkan telunjuk di depan wajahnya dan melenyapkan gelas tersebut dalam sekejap mata. Sontak saja Sandeul makin kesal dibuatnya, baby itu berdiri dan menghentak kaki di atas meja makan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Lagi Daddy! Lagi!."

"Ssshh...kau tak ingin perutmu sakit bukan?." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan perut Sandeul.

Baby mungil itu pun berhenti merengek dan mengerjapkan mata, bibirnya terpout lucu begitu melihat kebawah...tepat di perutnya.

"Cakit?." Tanyanya seraya menatap Kyuhyun polos.

"Ya...perut Sandeul akan meledak jika minum darah terlalu banyak." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah mengancam. Dan makin terkekeh geli melihat Putranya tampak menciut takut.

Sandeul mendadak memeluk erat tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baby mungil itu benar-benar menciut takut jika membayangkan perutnya tiba-tiba meletus seperti halnya sebuah balon. Tidak! Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"D—daddy...hiks Takut Daddy..." Isak Sandeul masih dengan memeluk lengan Ayahnya kuat-kuat.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan, dan mengangkat cepat tubuh Sandeul dari atas meja. "Itu yang akan terjadi jika Sandeul tak mendengarkan Daddy." Bisiknya begitu mendudukkan Sandeul di kursi tepat di sisi kanannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak cukup tega melihat Putra kecilnya terisak takut seperti itu , bahkan kini Sungminpun tampak menatapnya tajam, seakan-akan tak rela hati mutiara kecilnya ditekan seperti itu dengan bualan suaminya.

"Kyunnie...itu berlebihan!." Bisik Sungmin setengah membentak.

"itu membuatnya jera...Ming." Jawabnya sembari menhirup aroma cairan pekat dalam gelasnya.

"Ya, jera...tapi bagaimana jika Sandeul tak ingin makan lagi, itu semua karena kau~Ummppfthh—'chup'

"Jangan melakukannya di depan Baby!." Bentak Sungmin lagi begitu Kyuhyun memotong ucapan protesnya dengan kecupan singkat itu.

"Kau semakin menggoda jika seperti ini." Kyuhyun menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan mengerlingkan mata menggoda, membuat namja cantik itu makin menggerutu kesal...ini mengenai perasaan putranya tapi bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap seolah acuh tak acuh seperti itu.

"Pangeran aku tak sedang bercanda saat ini, aissh! Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu!."

"Oh Ayolah Dear...itu bukanlah hal yang harus diperdebatkan. Lebih baik kau memberiku ciuman manis di pagi ini dibandingkan marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, dan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin mendekat hanya dalam sekejap mata. Sontak namja cantik itu memekik dan mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun, mengantisipasi Sandeul melihat jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

"Uhnn." Sandeul mendengung lirih dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, kedua mata bulatnya hanya mengerjap tak mengerti melihat Mommy dan Daddynya tampak begitu antusias melakukan tarik dan dorong tubuh seperti itu.

"Mommy." Panggil Sandeul, berharap Sungmin memperhatikannya. Namun yang terlihat namja cantik itu lebih memilih mengusap-usap dada Daddynya.

"Kyunnie lepaskan...Baby sedang bersama kita." Gerutu Sungmin kesal, sembari memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Dad! Daad!...Daadddyyy!." Teriak Sandeul dari ujung meja., mencoba peruntungan kembali, barangkali dengan menjerit seperti itu dapat menarik perhatian ayahnya.

"Wae? Biarkan Baby melihatnya Dear. ."

Oh! Sial...Daddy pun sama saja, terus menerus terkekeh menggoda Mommynya. Sandeul kesal jika didiamkan seperti itu, dan iapun malas jika harus menerjang Kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Merasa bosan Sandeul kembali memanjat naik ke atas meja. Senyumnya makin terkembang begitu melihat sebuah botol besar berisi darah segar. Sandeul memekik girang ingin segera meraup botol tersebut, nampaknya rasa ingin yang berlebih membuat baby mungil itu lupa dengan semua ancaman Ayahnya. Benar saja, sandeul merangkak mendekat tanpa hambatan...karena memang kedua orang tuanya masih terlarut dalam dunia mereka.

.

.

Baby mungil itu menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan , membuat surai coklatnya turut terkibas seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. Sandeul begitu menyukai kegiatannya saat ini, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol besar itu demi menegak leluasa cairan pekat di dalamnya, oh sungguh...volume botol itu nyaris sepadan dengan berat tubuhnya, tapi Sandeul dapat mengangkatnya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Benar-benar hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh baby seusianya.

"Uhmmm." Gumamnya di tengah tegukkannya, berulang kali kedua manik obsidian itu mengerjap puas, bisa kembali melanjutkan kesenangannya yang sempat tertunda. Sandeul tentu, tak kan berhenti sebelum benar-benar merasa penuh. Meski nyatanya hampir setengah botol dihabiskannya.

"Macchitta!" pekikknya riang seraya mengusap bibir penuh dengan lelehan darah, sementara sebelah tangannya masih memegang erat leher botol dengan sepermpat isi yang tersisa.

Sandeul memang ingin menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir, tapi perutnya sudah tak mampu lagi dijejali lebih dari ini. tapi ia tak kan mendiamkan minuman kesayangannya begitu saja...masih tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya, Sandeul beralih menuangkan isi dalam botol itu di atas meja...menciptakan lintasan-lintasan darah yang beralur panjang di lapisan intan itu. Bahkan jika bisa...seluruhnya tertutup dengan pola darahnya.

Sandeul terkikik girang melihat hasil kerjanya di meja itu...ya! misinya berhasil. Merasa tak cukup dan memang tak puas...Baby gempal itu melompat turun untuk mendekati dinding, ia hanya berdiri diam...tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat kondisi dinding itu sama seperti mejanya. Sandeul mengerjap...untuk berfikir sejenak. Tak jarang ia melirik ke belakang. Ah! menyebalkan!...Mommy dan Daddynya masih saja mengabaikannya...apa lukisan darahnya di meja tak cukup menarik perhatian keduanya...itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar begitu mengamati kedua tangan mungilnya yang berlumuran darah, Sandeul tau...hal menarik macam apa yang dapat ia lakukan dengan kedua tangan itu.

.

.

"Yap!...Yap!...Yap!." pekik Sandeul seiring dengan tepukan tangan mungil penuh darah itu di atas meja. Terus menerus bergerak sesuka hati dan membuat cap lima jari sebanyak mungkin di dinding itu.

.

.

"Baby selalu menirukan apapun yang kau lakukan, ingat itu."

"Hnn...yeah, lalu apa lagi?" Tukas Kyuhyun setengah terkekeh. Tak jarang pula ia mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibir Sungmin. Membuat namja cantik itu makin memekik jengkel bahkan berulang kali memukul-mukul lengannya. Alih-alih jera...Kyuhyun malah semakin menggodanya.

"Bisakah kau tak membuatku kesal seperti—Ommo! Sandeul!."

Sungmin reflek menutup bibir begitu matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke depan, tepat pada jejak-jejak tangan dan kaki yang memenuhi dindingnya. Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan Putra kecilnya merangkak di dinding, meninggalkan semua noda darah dan botol yang berserakan itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin tampak memekik terkejut, beralih mengikuti arah pandang namja cantiknya...detik itu pula Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sungguh...purinya benar-benar tak berebentuk lagi, cap tangan dan kaki bercecer di mana-mana. Ia memang melarang Sandeul menegak semua darah tersebut, tapi bukan berarti menyebarnya acak seperti itu.

"Gambal...gambal...Candeul gambal cemua."

Dan lihat...Baby mungil itu masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan lukis melukis di semua bagian puri, tanpa sadar kedua orang tuanya benar-benar pening karena ulahnya.

"Sandeul hentikan." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melangkah mendekat. Meski memang menahan emosi, namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak meluapkannya. Sandeul belum mengerti dengan semua yang dilakukannya, dan tentu hanya betindak sesuka hatinya selama itu benar-benar menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Daddy...gambal di cini." Sandeul menepuk-nepuk dinding sebelah kanan, meminta Daddynya lekas mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sembari mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih merayap di dinding. Tentu saja...itu tak sesuai harapannya, yang Sandeul inginkan Ayahnya turut merangkak dan berguling-guling di dinding bukan mengangkatnya paksa seperti ini.

"Daddyyy! Tulun...Candeul ingin gambal di cana." Ronta Sandeul seraya menggapai-gapai dindingnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, begitu Putra kecilnya semakin liar mencakar apapun yang bisa di gapainya, bahkan wajahnya kini dipenuhi dengan lumuran darah rusa dari tangan Sandeul.

"Dad! Tulun Daddyy!"

"Tidak...itu bukan tempat untuk menggambar Sandeul."

"Daaaad!."

Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya, ia beralih melangkah mendekat dan membelai punggung Sandeul yang masih merengek di gendongan Ayahnya.

"Sssh...dengarkan kata-kata Daddy...sayang." Ucap Sungmin lembut, namun baby mungil itu menggeleng kasar dan makin menjerit ingin segera diturunkan.

"Tulun Daad!." Jerit Sandeul lagi sambil menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun, sontak Pangeran Dhampyr itu membulatkan mata melihat kemeja bagian dadanya mendapat cap lima jari berukuran mungil. Ah! sungguh ia tak pernah menduga...Putranya memiliki bakat mengacau seperti ini.

"Pangeran, berikan Sandeul padaku biar aku yang—

"Tak apa...ini bagiku memanfaatkan waktu luang bersama Baby...Dear." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin. Pangeran Dhampyr itu sepenuhnya tau...semenjak menjadi penguasa Saphire Blue ...membuat banyak waktu tersita untuk rakyat Dhampyrnya. Itu akan menjadi sisi yang tak adil bagi Baby mungil itu...Sandeul tentu sangat membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari Ayahnya.

Sungmin menyimpul senyum manis mendengarnya, manik foxynya tampak menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang masih menyeka darah di tangan Sandeul. Dan Putra kecilnya itu hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat Ayahnya berbuat demikian, sesekali pula Baby mungil itu menggerutu tak terima karna semua noda di tangannya lenyap. Ah! dua namja itu benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi...mengerti?." Ujar Kyuhyun begitu mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa. Sementara Sandeul di pangkuannya hanya mempoutkan bibir dengan kedua lengan bersila di dadanya. sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Ayahnya. Baby mungil itu benar-benar kesal melihat para pekerja itu menghapus semua lukisan hebatnya. Oh ayolah ia sudah bersusah payah merangkak, meloncat ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menghasilkan karya besarnya. Dan mereka melenyapkannya hanya dengan sekali guyur saja? Itu tidak adil!

"Sandeul...apa kau mendengar Daddy bicara?." Kyuhyun sedikit memutar tubuh Sandeul ke samping demi menatap wajahnya. Lagi...Putra kecilnya kembali menatap tajam dengan bibir menggumam tak jelas.

"Yya...ada apa dengan—

"Daddy! Pukul cemua olang itu! Candeul tidak cuka...meleka cahat!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya, jadi sedari tadi Sandeul sedemikian dinginnya...karena semua pelayan yang yang dipekerjakannya untuk membersekan kekacauan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Mereka tidak bersalah tentu tidak bisa dipukul Baby." Sungmin beralih mendekat dan mengelus pelan kepala Sandeul, berusaha meredam kilat amarah Putra kecilnya.

"Meleka cahat Mommy...pukul dengan ini...ini.. ini." Seru Sandeul seraya menggebrak meja dan mengambil satu persatu botol yang berserakan di hadapannya.

"Baby—

"Mommy! Pukul meleka! Candeul malah! Candeul tidak cuka meleka." Racau Sandeul, memotong ucapan ibunya. Bahkan baby mungil itu kini telah berdiri di atas meja sembari menghentak-hentkkan kaki, membuat semua pelayan di sekelilingnya menggigil takut, karena bagai manapun kekuatan Sandeul bukan main-main. Meski masih berusia 4 tahun...tapi bagi seorang black pearl apapun bisa remuk di tangannya.

Merasa percuma dan di abaikan, Baby mungil itu makin berang menatap pelayan wanita di depannya. Satu-satunya pelayan yang paling banyak menghapus gambar miliknya. Jika Mommy dan Daddynya tidak bersedia...Sandeul bisa melakukannya seorang diri.

"Ukh!" Kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja berpendar merah terang, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. tak satupun tau...apa yang diinginkan baby mungil itu, kecuali ayahnya. Ya...Kyuhyun tampak membelalakkan mata lebar begitu merasakan magis kuat di hadapannya. meski tak sepenuhnya meyakini, tapi ia tau kemana pusaran cakram di tangan Putranya itu akan terhempas.

"Kyuu...Baby benar-benar marah." Bisik Sungmin seraya meremas lengan suaminya.

"Hhh...Aku tau Dear...Sanddie...kemarilah, Daddy membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"..."

Sandeul kembali tak merespon, dan itu membuatnya bangkit hendak mendekati baby mungil yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan berang itu

"Sandeul kau tak mendengar—

**SLAPP...BUSHH**

"Arghhht! AH! Ampun Pangeraaan!."

Terlambat...lecut hitam itu telah dihempas dan menampar telak bokong Yeojja di depannya, tak ayal pelayan itupun menjerit histeris melihat lubang besar di gaunnya. Keringat dingin mengucur, terlalu kebas mendapat tatapan geli dari semua mata di sekitarnya, terlebih Putra mahkotapun terlihat terkikik dan melompat-lompat antusias. Tak sadarkah Baby mungil itu...perbuatannya telah membuat wajah sang pelayan menjadi merah hitam seperti ini. oh sungguh...lubang itu benar-benar besar, bahkan nyaris memperlihatkan bongkahan pantatnya. Ya Tuhan! Apa salah yang telah ia perbuat?.

Merasa tak tahan menanggung malu...Yeojja itu merampas kain pel milik temannya, menggunakanya sebagai penutup lubang besar itu. dan melenyapkan diri tanpa permisi.

.

.

"Mommy! Daddy!...Candeul pintal...Bibi pelgi...Candeul yang ucil."

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sandeul. Ia duduk bersimpuh demi menyetarakan tinggi Putranya... Namja cantik itu benar-benar tak pernah menduga, Sandeul bisa melakukan hal semacam itu...menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghanguskan materi. Demi apapun...itu sangatlah mustahil untuk Baby seusianya. Meski menakjubkan...tapi tetap saja itu salah, bahkan keterlaluan.

"Baby...kau tidak bisa mengusir Bibi Song dengan cara seperti itu, Mommy dan Daddy tidak menyukainya Sayang." Ucap Sungmin seraya menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sandeul.

"Bial Candeul ucil!...Bibi cahat dengan cemua gambal Candeul." Kekeuhnya masih dengan bertepuk riang. Sandeul yakin...apa yang di dapat Yeojja itu sepadan dengan rasa sakit hatinya karena semua gambarnya yang dihapus paksa, tanpa seizinnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu makin memijit keningnya...jika sikap Sandeul terus menerus di biarkan seperti itu, tentu Putranya akan menjadi sosok yang semena-mena di kemudian hari, dan Sungguh...Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Sandeul...minta maaf dengan Bibi Song." Kyuhyun meraih jemari mungil itu, dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Namun Sandeul menggeleng dan memberatkan tubuhnya, sama sekali tak ingin mengambil satu jangkahpun. Untuk apa meminta maaf?...Ia tak memiliki salah apapun, Toh! Salah bibi Song sendiri yang menghapus semua cap tangan dan kakinya. Tidak! Sandeu tidak mau minta maaf...itu tidak fair!

"Chilleo Daddy!."

Kyuhyun berdehem, Pangeran Dhampyr itu tau Sandeul akan sulit di bujuk jika sudah mengeras dalam rontaannya. Terpaksa...ia beralih haluan menggendong Putranya, tak peduli Sandeul terus menerus menjerit memekakkan. Bagaimanapun Sandeul harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan tak terpujinya itu.

"Daddy! Candeul tidak cuka Bibi...Candeul malah Bibi...Chilleo Dadd!" Racau Sandeul meronta, masih pantang baginya memenuhi paksaan Ayahnya untuk meminta maaf pada Bibi Song.

"SANDEUL!." Kyuhyun reflek membentak, terlalu jengah mendengar jeritan dan cakaran Putranya dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi setelahnya luruh menyesal.

"HIKS." Sontak saja...isakan itu terdengar, Sandeul benci jika dibentak. Sebesar apapun rasa bencinya pada Bibi Song...Baby mungil itu berlipat kali lebih membenci jika Mommy ataupun Daddynya membentaknya seperti itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah melihatnya, itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin saat Sandeul berebut Crayon dengan Yong Chan, Sungmin paham benar...Sandeul akan menangis jika dibentak. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati Putranya...sebelum tangisannya pecah dan meremukkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Gwaenchana sayang, Daddy tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu." Sungmin membelai punggung Sandeul pelan, berharap Putra kecilnya sedikit menanang dengannya

Namun bukannya meluruh, tangisan Sandeul makin melengking keras. Sandeul masih tak terima dengan sikap Ayahnya. Seharusnya Bibi Song yang di bentak...karena menghancur leburkan semua gambarnya.

Kyuhyun memang panik, tapi sebagai Ayah ia mencoba menangani situasi di sini...di bawanya baby gempal itu melayang dan mengayunkannya berkali-kali.

"Ahahha...Daaddyyy...lagi!...lagi!."

Lihat...ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukannya, Sandeul berhenti menjerit dan tampak menyukainya bahkan Baby itu pun terus merengek meminta diayunkan lagi dan lagi.

.

.

"Maafkan Daddy." Ucap Kyuhyun bersalah.

Sandeul yang masih tertawa riang itu mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya, lalu beralih memeluk erat-erat leher Ayahnya. "D—dad... malah candeuul?." Bisik Sandeul tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Anniya...Daddy sangat menyayangi Sandeul." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membawa Baby gempal itu kembali turun ke sofanya.

"Tapi...Daddy tadi malah...Candeul cedih." Sandeul mulai mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengadu kedua ujung telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas melihatnya, ia mengusap pelan kepala Sandeul dan sesekali mengecup hidung Baby di pangkuannya itu. Membuat namja cantik di sisinya tertawa lepas.

"Itu karena Sandeul nakal dengan Bibi Song."

"Candeul tidak nakal Daaad! Bibi Cong cahat!." Kekeuh Sandeul sembari menggeleng kasar, membuat helaian coklat itu turut terkibas seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sayang, Bibi sangat menyayangi Sandeul...Bibi Song membersihkan ruangan ini karena tak ingin Sandeul jatuh sakit." Ujar Sungmin meyakinkan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Candeul pintal...Candeul tidak cakit!."

"Tentu saja Sandeul bisa sakit...kau bermain-main dengan darah...jika itu tidak segera dibersihkan. Darahnya akan hidup dan menggigit Sandeul." Tukasnya setengah mengancam, membuat Baby mungil itu menggigit kukunya panik dan beringsut-ingsut ke dalam kemeja ayahnya.

"Takut...Daddy." Gumamnya gemetar. Tentu saja...Sandeul takut jika Darah itu hidup dan menggigitnya, itu akan sangat sakit!

Pangeran Dhampyr itu terkekeh geli sembari membuka dua kancing teratasnya, tak menginginkan Baby yang bersembunyi di dalam kemejanya itu bernafas sesak. Dan benar saja...Sandeul tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepala dari dalam dengan mata bulat yang berair.

"Candeul takut Daad...hiks."

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Ish...jangan memulainya lagi!." Bisiknya seraya mencubit pelan lengan kokoh Namja tampan itu. sementara yang dicubit hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan menggoda Putra kecilnya itu...Lihat Sandeul akan makin menggemaskan bahkan bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini.

"Kau mendengar kata-kata Daddy bukan?...Darah hanya untuk Sanddie minum? Dan Jangan pernah memainkannya seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, berulang kali pula ia menyibak anak rambut Sandeul ke atas.

Sandeul mengangguk cepat dan makin menyembunyikan wajah piasnya di dada Kyuhyun. setidaknya bersembunyi seperti ini bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya...karena Daddy pasti akan memukul darah itu jika hidup dan menyerangnya.

Sungmin memang bernafas lega melihat Putranya tampak begitu patuh dengan Ayahnya, tapi jika melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu...tentu membuatnya tak tega.

"Pangeran...kau terlalu kejam pada Baby." Bisik Sungmin lirih, dua tangannya perlahan menyusup dan melingkar di kedua lipatan lengan Kyuhyun...untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sandeul sama persis sepertimu, keras kepala...dan tak akan berhenti memaksa keinginannya, sebelum benar-benar jera, sedikit mengancamnya...pilihan yang tepat bukan?."

Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya, ia mendesis dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di punggung lebar itu berulang-ulang. "Sifatnya lebih banyak menurun darimu Kyu." Sangkal Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Hhh Dia milik kita...kau memberiku Putra sehebat ini Ming." ia memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati hembusan nafas hangat di punggungnya. "_Kamshae_..." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Senyum manisnya kian terkembang...tak ada yang lebih terasa nyaman selain memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini. Terlebih mendengar kata-kata itu...tentu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya kian berdesir hangat. Ya...Sungmin bahagia dengan semua ini. "Uhm..._Saranghae_."

Keduanya terdiam dan tetap memejamkan mata, begitu terlarut dalam senyum bahagia masing-masing...mungkin hanya Pangeran Dhampyr itu yang terdengar bersenandung lirih. mencitrakan kebersamaan yang manis di pagi ini.

Sandeul?..

Ah! baby mungil itu tetap meringkuk bulat di dalam kemeja Ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia cukup bimbang... sampai kapan dirinya akan terus bersembunyi seperti itu. tapi jika keluar...bagaimana jika darah yang hidup itu menggigitnya? Tidak! Tidak!...biar saja bersembunyi di dalam kemeja Daddynya. Itu lebih aman dari apapun.

.

.

"_Aiggoya_...di pagi seperti ini, kalian sudah bermesraan seperti itu...aissh _jinjja_! Di mana Baby Sandeul...Yong Chan ingin mengajaknya bermain di luar."

Himchan tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan seorang Baby yang meggelayut erat di belakang punggungnya. Berkali-kali namja ulzzang itu melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan turut memeriksa kolong meja...bermaksud menemukan Baby menggemaskan yang di carinya.

Sungmin tersenyum riang, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun...Pangeran Dhampyr itu hanya berdecak karena namja ulzzang itu mengganggu detik manisnya bersama Sungmin.

"Aissh...dimana kalian sembunyikan my Baby San—

"Hyung."

Gerutuannya terhenti begitu melihat Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di dalam kemeja suaminya.

"_Ommo_..._ommo_! Sweetheart! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Kau ingin bermain beruang hamil bersama Ayahmu euum?." Himchan berlari cepat mendekati Kyuhyun, dan merunduk demi mengamati baby yang masih meringkuk di dalam sana.

"Siapa yang kau pangil beruang?!." Kyuhyun mendesis dan melirik Himchan tajam.

"Yyaa... aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu...lagipula aku tidak memanggilmu beruang Tuan Cho yang agung." Ucap Himchan menekankan kata di akhir.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak mendengarnya dan lebih memilih kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Uungg...Eomma belmain!." Seru Yong Chan tiba-tiba, tentu saja ia kesal. Niatnya ke puri Sandeul untuk menjemput Baby itu bermain bersamanya, bukan mendengar Eommanya berceloteh seperti ini.

"Arra...arra, Baby...bermain bersama Yong Chan di luar neee?."

"Ahccuma~." Sandeul berbisik lirih seraya menggerakkan tangan mengisyaratkan sosok Ulzzang itu untuk makin mendekatinya. Himchan megernyit heran melihatnya tapi ia tetap memenuhi permintaan tersebut.

"Waeyo...Baby?" Himchan turut berbisik.

"Ahccuma...ada dalah hidup, Ahccuma cangan takut digigit...cini belcembunyi di cini." Lirih Sandeul seraya menepuk-nepuk dada Kyuhyun, bermaksud meminta Himchan ikut bersembunyi di dalam kemeja ayahnya.

"M—mwo? darah hidup? Di gigit? Kau bicara apa baby?."

"Chhh...cangan belicik, ahccuma digigit dalah hidup...hiii itu cakit" Sandeul menggerakkan telunjuk tepat di bibirnya, sesekali ia mengintip keluar...was-was monster darah itu muncul di sekelilingnya.

Sementara Himchan pening menerka apa maksud celoteh baby itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak terkekeh geli mendengar Putranya menggumam demikian.

"Yya! apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? siapa yang hidup lagi eohh?." Himchan semakin kesal melihat pasangan di hadapannya terus menerus tertawa seperti itu. tapi iapun cukup panik...mungkinkah yang di maksud Sandeul, 'hidup' itu...iblis Vlad? Astaga...lebih baik kembali ke dunia manusia saja jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Baby...tak ada darah hidup, Bibi Song sudah membersihkannya...kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sayang...kajja keluar." Bujuk Sungmin

"Bibi Cong...bunuh dalah hidup?"

"Uhum...Bibi Song yang membunuhnya."

"Cincca?." Tanya Sandeul lagi kali ini dengan menatap lekat Ayahnya, meminta kepastian.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk mengiyakan, sontak saja Baby gempal itu terkikik senang dan beringsut-ingsut seperti ulat, keluar dari kemeja Ayahnya.

"Tck! Mengapa kalian mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak padanya? darah hidup huh? Kalian konyol sekali."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, biarkan saja Himchan mengomel sesuka hati, karena memang...namja ulzzang itu tak tau apapun.

.

.

"Tulun!." Pekik Sandeul tiba-tiba seraya menarik kaki kiri Yong Chan.

"Mwoooo?!." Yong Chan membulatkan mata lebar, dan menjejak kaki...tak ingin Sandeul mengusiknya seperti itu.

"Tulun! Cangan di citu!." Kekeuh Sandeul masih terus menarik-narik kaki Yong Chan. Bagaimanapun ia harus berhasil menurunkan Yong Chan, dan menggantikan posisinya untuk menggelayut di punggung Himchan. Ya! Sandeul ingin di gendong seperti itu.

"O...oo, Sandeul ingin seperti Yong Chan euum?." Tanya Himchan setengah merunduk.

Tanpa melepas tarikannya di kaki Yong Chan, baby mungil itu mengangguk cepat.

"Milik Yong Chan!." Jerit Yong Chan mengklaim punggung Ibunya.

"Candeul ingin di citu...tulun!"

"Ah! bagaimana jika Sandeul di depan sini." Ucap Himchan menganjurkan seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Sandeul terdiam sesaat...memikirnya. Tapi setelahnya ia menganggguk dan bersiap melompat.

"O—ommo! B—baby...apa yang Akh~

Himchan terhuyung-huyung ke depan bahkan nyaris menghantam dinding, jika saja ia tak berpegang erat pada tepian meja. Sandeul memang melompat, tapi tak seperti yang dimaksudkan Himchan sebelumnya, melainkan menerjang Yong Chan dan turut menggelayut di belakang punggungnya.

"Chaa Belmain! Belmaiiin!." Seru Saendeul antusias.

"Pelgi! Cangan di cini!." Yong Chan melawan, berulang kali ia mendorong-dorong wajah Sandeul agar menjauh.

"O...WAEEE!...Candeul di cini! Yong Chan Tulun!" Sandeul yang tak terima pun turun mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menjejak perut Yong Chan agar segera menyingkir dari punggung Himchan.

Himchan menghela nafas berat, menyadari dua baby itu saling menjejak dan mencakar di atas punggungnya. Oh ayolah, apa yang salah sebenarnya? mereka bersaudara...tapi bagaimana mungkin tabiat keduanya seperti itu. tak ada yang akan menglah sebelum salah satunya menangis menjerit. Satu-satunya opsi hanyalah memaksa Yong Chan berpindah ke depan...jika tak menginginkan Putranya itu membiru lebam di tangan Sandeul. Ya...Putra Kyuhyun bagaikan Almighty di istana ini.

"Eommaa—

"Ssh lihat ini".

Jeritan tak terima Yong Chan terhenti seketika, begitu Himchan mengeluarkan seekor kelelawar kecil di tangannya. Beruntung sekali...ia mendengarkan kata-kata Zelo untuk selalu membawa binatang kesayangan Yong Chan. Dan benar saja...bayi kelelawar itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Putranya.

"AAA! Candeul! Itu milik Candeul!" Jerit Sandeul tiba-tiba begitu melihat kelelawar di tangan Yong Chan.

**TAP...TAP...TAP**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah keras dan tak berselang lama seorang Pria kekar muncul di hadapan keluarga Dhampyr itu.

"Pangeran." Ujar sosok itu.

Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihatnya,ia tau sosok itu utusan Ayahnya. Kyuhyun beralih bangkit dan memberi isyarat pada pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?"

"Benar Pangeran, Dia...kembali muncul. Dan Raja meminta anda untuk segera menuju Perbatasan Timur." Bisik Pria itu

Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Tidak mungkin Vampire itu kembali muncul, tameng yang diciptakannya bersama Hangeng terlalu kuat untuk di tembus makhluk sepertinya, terlebih banyak pasukan Dhampyr miliknya yang berjaga di sana...tentu itu sangatlah mustahil.

"Apa Dia mengacau?."

"Sejauh ini tak ada ancaman apapun Pangeran."

Sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya, kendati demikian...ia tetap harus waspada dan menjaga pergerakannya. Karena bagaimanapun makhluk itu keturunan Vlad, bukan tidak mungkin Dia membuat kekacauan dan mengancam rakyat Dhampyrnya.

"Baiklah...sampaikan kabar ini pada Pangeran Sulung."

Utusan itu mengangguk mengerti dan lenyap setelah sebelumnya memohon diri. Dari hadapan Penguasanya.

.

.

.

"K—kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan melumat pelan bibir kissable itu.

"Mmh~ Katakan sesuatu." Lirih Sungmin lagi begitu Kyuhyun mengakhiri pagutannya.

"Hanya sedikit masalah...bukan sesuatu yang harus kau cemaskan. Tenanglah."

Sungmin masih menantap tak tenang, ia menggeleng dan memeluk erat namja tampan itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa kau akan pergi?." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Hn...Aku akan segera kembali Dear, jaga Sandeul di sini." Jawabnya seraya merenggangkan pelukan itu. Sebelah tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengusap tengkuk Sungmin... mencoba menenangkannya.

"Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu...Kyu."

"Tidak...aku hanya ingin kau di sini menjaga Putra kita." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas, tentu saja ia tak menginginkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya. Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Sungmin, berharap namja cantik itu mengerti akan maksud hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun beralih mendekati Putra kecilnya dan mengangkat tubuh gempal itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Daddy harus pergi Baby." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sandeul menatap tajam seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Daddy cangan pelgi!." Seru Sandeul seraya memeluk leher Ayahnya kuat-kuat.

"Daddy akan membawakan Sandeul, banyak kelelawar seperti milik Yong Chan."

"Banyak?."

"Hnn...Sangat banyak."

"Cemua untuk Candeul! Yong Chan tidak!."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jadi Daddy harus pergi, Arrachi?."

"Uhm Daad."

"Cium Daddy."

Sandeul terkikik kecil dan mengecup cepat bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Pintar." Kekeh Kyuhyun seraya mengacak surai coklat baby mungil itu. Ia mengulas senyum hangat begitu menatap Sungmin, mengisyaratkan...semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap kedua lengan Sungmin berulang-ulang.  
Tapi Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam mendengarnya, ia begitu berat hati jika Kyuhyun tetap pergi detik ini. Entahlah Sungmin merasa...sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu mencium lama kening Sungmin sebelum akhirnya melenyapkan diri hanya dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku akan mengikuti Kyuhyun, ku mohon jaga Sandeul untukku."

"Mwooraggo? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak akan mengizinkanmu mengikuti suamimu! Di sini saja!."

"Sekali ini saja aku memohon padamu...aku harus mendampinginya Hyung, ku mohon." Pinta Sungmin lagi, sunguh demi apapun itu...ia tak akan tenang jika harus berdiam diri di purinya...dan membayangkan semua hal yang memang tak seharusnya terjadi menimpa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak akan—YACKKK! SUNGMINNIE!." Teriak Himchan keras, begitu Sungmin tiba-tiba melenyapkan diri. Tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukannya. Ia memang tau Sungmin sangatlah keras kepala tapi jika di saat seperti ini...tentu bukan main-main. Ya...Vampire keturunan Vlad tengah berkeliaran di luar sana

"Aissh! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu!"

"M—mommy..." Sandeul menggigit bibir bawah, terlalu takut dan terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya seperti itu.

"O...Mommy hanya pergi sebentar Baby, Chaa...kajja bermain saja, arrachi."

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Daddy...bawa banyak kelelawal untuk Candeul! Cangat banyak." Pekik Sandeul seraya membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar demi mendiskripsikan, semua bayangan di benaknya.

Sementara Baby lain yang di ajaknya bicara hanya mencibir seraya mengelus-elus kepala kelelawar di tangannya. Sandeul hanya bicara saja...tak ada bukti itu sama saja omong kosong. Lagipula dirinya yang kini di atas angin...lihat saja, ia memiliki seekor kelelawar sungguhan tanpa harus menyebar bualan. Batin Yong chan sedari tadi.

"Hanya untuk Candeul! Yong Chan tidak boleh!" Bentak Sandeul lagi, berusaha memancing emosi baby beralis tebal di hadapannya. Ah! di diamkan seperti itu benar-benar membosankan. Sandeul butuh sedikit keributan.

"Channie tidak akan minta! Ambil caca cemua!." Sungut Yong Chan sembari menjulurkan lidah, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kelelawar kesayanganyya, mengelus, menggelitik bahkan menciumnya terus menerus.

Sandeul mempoutkan bibir melihatnya, sungguh Sikap Yong Chan benar-benar menjengkelkan. Seharusnya Yong Chan yang terpancing emosinya, bukan dirinya seperti ini.

"Kelelawalmu celek! Cangat celek!" Pekik Sandeul kesal.

"Kau yang celek!." Balas Yong Chan tak kalah keras.

Himchan terkikik geli melihat Sandeul dan Yong Chan masih saja saling beradu mulut. Ketiganya kini tengah berada di halaman istana...bermain apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dua baby mungil itu. Terutama Sandeul.

Sesekali ia meremas semua jarinya, berharap Sungmin segera kembali...meski mustahil. Namja cantik itu sudah pasti tak akan merasa puas dan kembali sebelum bertemu dengan Kyuhyunnya. Ingin menyusulpun rasanya percuma...ia sama sekali tak tau di mana letak perbatasan timur. Belum lagi...Yong Guk pasti akan murka jika melihatnya memasuki kawasan itu.

"Hhhh...Zelo cepat kemari" Desahnya pasrah, memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjaga dua baby mungil itu dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"ini milikku! Belikan padaku!." Sandeul mulai emosi dan tidak sabar, ia menjerit keras.. berusaha merebut kelelawar mungil itu dari tangan Yong Chan.

"Cangan! Paulo milikku! Pelgi!"

Sontak saja Himchan berjengit terkejut melihatnya, bukan karena dua baby itu yang saling tarik menarik...melainkan kelelawar mungil yang menjadi korban penganiayaan itu. cepat-cepat ia meraih Sandeul dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dengan lembut.

"Ssshh...kau ingin kelelawar itu Baby?."

"Uhm." Sandeul hanya mengangguk dan menatap Himchan pias, sesekali pula baby mungil itu mengusap kasar rembasan bening di sudut matanya.

Himchan terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Akan kutangkapkan untukmu...tunggu di sini Arrachi?." Ucapnya seraya mengecup cepat pipi Sandeul.

Baby mungil itu tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk cepat...benar-benar antusias ingin segera mengelus kelelawar seperti yang Yong Chan lakukan, bahkan jika bisa Sandeul ingin meremasnya.

.

.

Sandeul kembali duduk di sisi Yong Chan selepas kepergian Himchan, senyumnya masih terkembang lebar di bibirnya, membuat Yong Chan kembali mencibir melihatnya.

**CRING**

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sandeul mengerjap begitu melihat kilau cahaya di balik pepohonan di ujung sana. semakin diperhatikan...semakin terang cahaya tersebut. Itu benar-benar memancing rasa ingin taunya.

Sandeul beralih berdiri dan berjalan perlahan hendak mendekati cahaya yang masih berpendar di balik hutan itu.

"Chandeul! Pelgi kemana?" Seru Yong Chan begitu menyadari Sandeul memanjat dinding pembatas istana.

"Kau di citu caja! Cangan belicik!." Titah Sandeul, masih terus bergerak ingin melampaui dinding besar itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus mencari tau...apa yang berkilau seterang itu.

Yong Chan hanya mengerjap polos melihatnya, dan mengangguk mematuhi perintah Sandeul.

"Chandeuuul." Panggil Yong Chan begitu tak mendengar suara Sandeul.

"..."

"Sandeul...lihat Baby, kelelawar ini sangat—ah! Yong Channie di mana Sandeul?." Himchan membulatkan mata lebar begitu tak melihat Sandeul di sisi Putranya, berulang kali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar...tapi nihil. Tak ada Sandeul di manapun itu.

"Di cana Eomma." Gumam Yong Chan seraya menunjuk hutan lebat jauh di ujung istananya.

Tangannya gemetar, membuat kelelawar itu terlepas dan kembali menggepakkan sayap pergi. "A—apa? Sandeul! Tidak! Apa yang telah ku lakukan? SANDEUUULLL!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

"Ah!." Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berhenti melesat dan menatap tak tentu seperti hilang arah. Entahlah...Sungmin tak tau bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini. Firasatnya kian memburuk...sesuatu yang salah sepertinya telah terjadi.

"S—sandeul." Gumamnya lirih. Hanya Putra kecilnya itu...yang tiba-tiba memenuhi benaknya saat ini. Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih...Sungmin beralih cepat memutar haluan ingin kembali menuju purinya.

.

.

"Whooaaaaaa! Kau masih di sini rupanya...hosshh...hosshhh."Tanpa terduga seseorang menerjangnya dan begitu tersengal-sengal mengatur nafasnya.

"Z—zelo? apa yang terjadi?."

"Hhh...hhh S—Sandeul~

"Sandeul? Ada apa dengan Sandeul? Di mana Putraku?!" Racaunya panik.

Zelo meneguk ludah payah. "S—sandeul menghilang."

**DEG**

Nafasnya seketika tercekat...ini pasti mimpi! Ya...tidak mungkin Putranya tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu. dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin memegang kedua pundak Zelo dan mengguncangnya kasar. Tatapannya pun kian membelalak nanar...seolah memang tak mempercayai ucapan Dhampyr muda itu.

"K—kau pasti bercanda!."

"Sandeul pergi ke hutan di ujung istana...kami sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi—

Ucapan Zelo terhenti, begitu Sungmin tiba-tiba saja melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Namja manis itu menunduk, mencoba menerka apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dan menggeleng pelan sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan diri bersama hembusan angin.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

"SANDEUL!." Teriak Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bergerak kacau...menerjang apapun di hadapannya. Terlalu takut dan panik dengan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini. Sandeul di luar sana...Baby mungil itu pasti tengah ketakutan mencari jalan untuk pulang. Sungguh...Sungmin tak bisa membayangkan Putra kecilnya menangis dan memanggil-manggil namanya, dan ia tak datang untuk memeluknya.

"Baby...ini Mommy Sayang...ini Mommy!." Racau Sungmin lagi masih terus melesat tak tentu arah di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi itu. meski...air mata itu semakin banyak merembas dan mengaburkan jarak pandangnya.

Seharusnya ini tak akan terjadi ...jika saja ia tak keras kepala meninggalkan purinya, semua salahnya dan Sungmin tak pernah berhenti merutuk diri karena semua ini.

"SANDEUL!." Teriaknya parau...tapi semua tetap sama, tak ada Sandeul di manapun. Tak ada tawa riang, dan rengekan menggemaskan dari Putra kecilnya. Semua begitu hening kecuali derak ranting dan desah daun yang gugur menjadi seresah.

"M—mianhae Baby... Mommy mohon kembali—**SRAKKK**

"URHMP! UHMP!."

.

.

.

* * *

Denting nyaring terdengar dari gelas yang dimainkannya, semakin lama semakin menguat bahkan kian terdengar menggores hati begitu kuku-kuku tajam itu turut menggeratnya. Dan...

**TRAK**

Hanya dengan sekali remas...benda bening itu remuk menjadi serpihan tak berarti. Sosok itu terkekeh melihatnya, hingga akhirnya... hanya seringai tajam di bibir pucatnya yang tersisa.

"Jiwa itu...seharusnya berakhir seperti ini." Desisnya masih dengan memainkan serpihan kaca di tangannya. Kedua matanya makin memicing tajam begitu menyadari derap langkah mendekati singgasanannya.

.

.

**BRUGH**

"Akh! Lepaskan aku!...berani-beraninya kau melakukan semua ini padaku!" Sungmin meronta dan menjerit keras begitu seseorang membantingnya kasar. Tubuhnya kini terikat ...dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan diri. Tali yang digunakan tentu bukan sembarang tali...benda itu benar-benar kuat tak bisa di hancurkan dengan magisnya.

"Diam! Dan jangan melawan Tuan Zhoumi!." Sentak sosok kekar itu tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Jadi...Kau Rose Blood itu?."

Sungmin membelalak dan menatap sengit ke atas. "Siapa kau!."

"Kebangkitan itu nyaris sempurna." Bisik Sosok tinggi itu seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan membelai wajahnya. "Tapi Kau membebaskan jiwa yang seharunya hancur! Kau Pengacau!." Geramnya tiba—tiba seraya menarik kasar belakang rambut Sungmin. Membuat namja cantik itu mendongak hebat dan mengerang sakit.

"A—arghttt! Apa maksud—mu! Aku tak memiliki darah itu lagi!."

Sosok itu mendesis, dan membuang wajah Sungmin kasar. "Terlambat! Waktu kalian akan segera berakhir."

Namja cantik itu semakin membelalak marah mendengarnya, apa maksud semua ucapanya?! Pria asing itu sepertinya memang tak waras. "Siapa kau sebenarnya! Aku tak pernah mengenal—

"Mommy."

"S—sandeul? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Lepaskan Putraku!"

"Hiks...M—mommyyy."

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

Chaaaa Near Dark Season 2 lanjuut...

Hayoo tebak...itu siapa dan apa yang di akhir.. ^^

Di lanjut lagi ga chingu ini ceritannya?

Yg mau chap 3 nya...review yaa ^^

*Update selanjutnya A Winter Story setuju g Chingu?

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Ria, gorjazsimba, KYUMINTS , Shin neul ra , bunnyblack FLK 136, cintakyumin137 , Yuuhee, baekhyunniewife , angelicKYUMIN, pumpkinsparkyumin , hatakehanahungry , kyuminsaranghae , nova137, Princess Kyumin215 , Voice 13Star, Minge-ni, Phia89 , novapuspa sari 777 , Zahra Amelia, Saya fans cupid kyumin, MalaJaeWook, danhobak, cho hyo woon , WineShipper , Glows Kyumin Angel, lizuka myori , deviyanti137, mYesungie Wife , Love Kyumin 137 , epildedo , Chlie hanariunnse, Park Heeni, Bunbunchan, TifyTiffanyLee, stawberry rae, nurkwang love, emi mardi , namnam15, JewelsStar , zaAra evilkyu, Myst-girl, whyckh2103 , JoyELF , Cho MeiHwa , teras fanfiction, Alefiction, imAlfera , dJOYers , dessykyumin, bebek , Adekyumin joyer, Keyla HB malik , ChanMoody, novanoba, shinkirara , teukiangle , dirakyu , liu13769 , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Gyumina , Ristinok137 , Kang Dong Jae , reaRelf , Mingriew-chan , hwangpark106 , vey900128, sary nayolla , winecouple , sitara1083, Kim Yong Neul, RithaGaemGyu137, myFridayyy, Reva KyuMinElf II, MissELFVIP, Kyumin joyer, ming0101 , Itshu ,KyuMin1307 , Minhyunni1318 , kimteechul , minnie kyumin , fonami-kyuminelf , minimi , Eggyuming , WineMing , MyraMoniaga , Yc K S H, Endeh , grace, nani , stevani, EvilBunny Cho, Kitukie, keykyu , Sparkyu, retnopitaelfforever , rissamelati88, S ELF137 , KyuMinformELF, leefairy, shippo chan 7, minnievil9ny tha, Aprilia137, Park Ryeo My , ceicoung , bunnyslut , Byunchannie26, ChuteKyuMin, rizkyamel63 , Zen Liu , oushi kyu, anita ariestamaru , kimpichi adjah, Vikyuu, aey raa kms, ndah elfii, lemonade, Vanesha, Cywelf , kyumin pu, AreynaSyndrome, Cloud's , princess kyumin, Maximumelf, airi tokieda, abilhikmah , ratu kyuhae , shineeetha, babychoi137, younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju , sider imnida, GuiMinXian137 , fariny , snow drop 1272 , sissy, nuralrasyid, kyumin137, farla 23 , KyuMinArea, kim eun neul , rizkaendahagustin, Yefah, lee sunri hyun, kyukyu, me , km, dan Para Guest.**

Gomawoooooo sudah mereview di chap kemarin, author benar-benar mencintai readers Chinguuuuu

seperti biasa author selalu menyertakan nama reviewer...jd yang blm ada mohon kasih tau nee

Annyeooooong

SARANGHAAAAEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun, Sandeul**

**Other Cast :(Yong Guk Himchan Zelo BAP), Hanchul, Yewook, Yong Chan****  
**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**_._**

**Previous Chapter**

**Previous Chapter**

Membuat namja cantik itu mendongak hebat dan mengerang sakit.

"A—arghttt! Apa maksud—mu! Aku tak memiliki darah itu lagi!."

Sosok itu mendesis, dan membuang wajah Sungmin kasar. "Terlambat! Waktu kalian akan segera berakhir."

Namja cantik itu semakin membelalak marah mendengarnya, apa maksud semua ucapanya?! Pria asing itu sepertinya memang tak waras. "Siapa kau sebenarnya! Aku tak pernah mengenal—

"Mommy."

"S—sandeul? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya! Lepaskan Putraku!"

"Hiks...M—mommyyy."

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Near Dark Season 2**

* * *

.

.

.

Manik foxy itu makin berpendar hijau pekat, begitu melihat Putra kecilnya tertahan disebuah tiang dengan kondisi kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

Makhluk keparat macam apa yang tega memperlakukan hal kasar itu pada anak sekecil Sandeul. Berulang kali Sungmin meronta dan menggunakan magisnya untuk melepaskan diri, namun percuma...energinya tak cukup mampu meleburkan semua tali itu.

"Momyyyy!." Jerit Sandeul untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin makin kebas mendengarnya, sungguh ia tak mampu melihat Putra kecilnya menggigil takut seperti itu. Terlebih dirinya tak dapat melakukan apapun dengan kondisi seperti ini, tali itu seolah turut menghisap energinya, semakin Sungmin mencoba untuk lepas, semakin menyusut pula tenaganya.

"S-sandeul..." Ucapnya lemah, kedua matanya makin terlihat nanar...terlalu sakit melihat buah hatinya diperlakukan demikian.

"Ku mohon lepaskan Putraku! Jangan menyakitinya...cukup aku saja!." Mohon Sungmin, menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang kini berdiri angkuh di hadapannya

Namja tinggi itu menarik seringai tajam di sudut bibirnya lalu mengendus leher kanan Sungmin.

"Haruskah aku memenuhi permohonan Rose Blood sepertimu?." Desis sosok itu. Kuku-kuku runcingnya tampak menggesek leher Sungmin, sedikit tekanan saja...kuku tajam itu bisa mengoyak permukaan lehernya.

"Aku bukan Rose Blood...darah itu telah lenyap dalam tubuhku, ku mohon lepaskan Putraku."

"Seharusnya kabangkitan terjadi...dan semua keabadian menjadi milikku! Seperti yang Tuan Vlad janjikan pada kami." Zhoumi mendesis lirih, sesekali ia terkikik dan menatap dengan sorot tak menentu bagai seorang psychopat.

"Iblis itu tak mungkin memberimu ke—kuasaan...argh! K—kalian hanya termakan tipu dayanya ..ukkhh!" Ujar Sungmin terengah-engah. Begitu sebuah jeratan kasat mata...secara tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya.

Kedua mata amber itu berkilat geram. Zhoumi menghentak kaki...membuat tubuh mungil itu terpental kasar ke dinding dan jatuh merosot.

"Tutup Mulutmu! Tuan Vlad tak pernah mengingkari janji pada keturunannya!"

"MOMMYYYYY!." Sandeul kembali menjerit keras melihat ibunya dihempas sekuat itu dan mengerang kesakitan.

Benturan keras itu membuat Sungmin terbatuk, membuat darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja, Sungmin masih memiliki perlawanan untuk keyakinan dalam hatinya. Perlahan namun pasti ia menegakkan kepala dan menyeringai sinis.

"Bodoh! Vlad telah mati! Apa kau akan tetap mengagungkannya? Seciut itukah pikiran Vampire?." lirih Sungmin masih dengan seringai tajamnya, walau nyatanya ia kerap mengernyit nyeri di dadanya.

Namja Vampire itu makin meradang melihatnya, dengan geram Zhoumi menghempas sebelah tangannya...membuat seluruh tali yang membelenggu tubuh Sungmin terlepas secara magis. Namun secepat itu pula...ia menerjang dan mencekik Sungmin di dinding hingga tubuh mungil itu terangkat tinggi dari atas lantai.

"Berani-beraninya kau merendahkanku! Kutukan Vlad tetap hidup! Aku akan menuntut balas karena semua ini!."

Sungmin tercekat mendengarnya. Apa maksud dari kutukan yang diucapkan Vampire itu. Bukankah kutukan Vlad dalam tubuh Kyuhyun telah musnah?. Tunggu! Mungkinkah iblis itu juga mengutuk keturunannya sendiri?

"K—Kutukhan? Arkkh."

"Ya! Vlad akan mengutukku jika kebangkitannya musnah. Kau menghancurkan kami dengan menyelamatkan Dhampyr keparat itu! Aku dan bangsaku telah membunuh semua Rose Blood! Tapi mengapa kau masih hidup di dunia ini?! ."

Kedua manik rubahnya semakin menatap pias. Semua fakta itu memang seperti dugaannya, akan tetapi Sebengis itu kah Vlad pada keturunannya, memperalat dan menjatuhkan pilihan penuh petaka pada Vampire di hadapannya. Vlad memberinya kutukan jika gagal membuat kebangkitan itu berjalan dengan sempurna, sebaliknya jika kebangkitan itu berhasil...Vlad akan kembali terlahir beserta kegelapan. Tapi itu berarti Kyuhyun akan terbunuh karna kebangkitan itu.

"D—dengar! Iblis itu hanya menjadikanmu alat ukh...untuk mewujudkan ren—cananya." Sungmin begitu terbata-bata menyelesaikan ucapannya, bagaimanapun ia tau...terlalu mustahil bagi iblis selicik Vlad menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Zhoumi, meski nyatanya...Zhoumi memang keturunannya sendiri.

"Kami keturunan Vlad! Dan Tuan Kami yang agung tak pernah mengingkari janji!."

Sungmin berdecih mendengar Vampire itu tak pernah berhenti mengangung-agungkan iblis yang bahkan telah memberinya kutukan itu.

"I-iblis itu yang seharusnya men—jadi dendammu! Dia memberimu ku—tukkan...Arghtt—

"Jika bukan karna kau...Henry dan baro tak akan tersiksa dengan kutukan itu!" Sergah Zhoumi sembari memperkuat cekikkan tangan besarnya.

Namja cantik itu kembali membelalak lebar di tengah-tengah erangan sakitnya. Henry? Baro? Siapa sebenarnya kedua sosok itu?

"Mommyyyy! Hiks...Mommy!." Tangisann Sandeul kembali pecah, namun terdengar lemah karna terlalu lelah menangis. Sandeul tak sanggup melihat Sungmin disiksa lebih dari ini. berulang kali baby mungil itu meronta ingin menyelamatkan Ibunya... bahkan hinga kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya berdarah. Tapi segalanya percuma, ia tetap terbekuk dalam kondisinya. Sandeulpun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa, ia tak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain menangis dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"H—hentikan San—deul...arkkkh! Lepas—kan Putraku!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, selain tatapan memicing dan seringaian remeh namja tinggi itu.

"L—lepaskan Putraku! Arkkhh Ku mo—honn!."

"Baro lebih tersiksa darinya, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau melihat Putramu menderita di tanganku?!"

"AN—DWAEE! Khh...hh...Ku mo—hon jangan menyakitinya hh...hhhh...C—cukup aku saja, Lepas—kan Putraku! Ku mo—hon." Pinta Sungmin terbata-bata, berulang kali kedua matanya mebuka dan memejam...berusaha menawar nyeri di bagian ulu hatinya.

Zhoumi... tertawa keras mendengarnya, sangat menyenangkan sekali membuat seorang Dhampyr sekaligus keturunan Rose Blood itu memohon-mohon seperti ini padanya. Namun tawanya berubah raungan keras dengan kedua mata berkilat hitam pekat kala mengingat Vlad yang Agung binasa dan petaka menimpa dirinya karena Rose Blood itu.

"Kupenuhi permohonanmu Vincent Lee."

Sungmin membelalak lebar, tubuhnya seketika mengigil begitu menatap ke dalam mata itu...seluruhnya hitam pekat. Sungmin bisa melihat kegelapan di sana...Ya, keputus asaan, dendam dan hasrat untuk membunuh berbaur kuat di dalamnya.

Zhoumi kembali menyeringai lebar melihat namja cantik itu begitu tersengal karna mantera matanya, Keberadaan Rose Blood memang telah diramalkan akan membunuh Vlad, tapi ia kalah cepat menemukan manusia itu. Dan berakhir dengan kehancuran ini.

"Baro...bawa anak itu pergi dari sini." Titahnya pada seorang remaja yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi singgasananya.

"Baik Ayah." Ujar namja itu, dan melesat cepat mendekati Sandeul.

"M—mommyyy! Mommyyyy! Takut Moommyyyy!." Sandeul menangis dan menjerit keras, begitu namja kecil bernama Baro itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"SANDEUL! TIDAK! JANGAN BAWA PERGI PUTRAKU! SANDEUL! Arkkh." Sungmin meronta hebat, berulang kali ia membentur-benturkan tubuhnya di dinding...namun percuma, itu sama sekali tak membantu apapun. Putranyapun telah lenyap bersama namja kecil berwajah pucat itu.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU~ Argghhtt"

Sungmin mengerang sakit begitu namja itu mencengkeram kasar dagunya hingga mendongak.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak padaku, kupastikan Putramu terbunuh!."

Tatapan berang itu perlahan berubah nanar dan begitu sarat akan ketakutan. Tidak! Sungmin tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada buah hatinya.

"K—Kyuuhyu—Arghht."

"Bagus! panggil bedebah itu kemari...memang itu yang kuinginkan."

Sungmin semakin kacau berdiri di ambang hatinya, semuanya terasa sulit...Sungmin kini tau, apa tujuan vampire itu menyekap dirinya dan Sandeul di sini...semata, hanya untuk menjebak Kyuhyun.

"Hmmh...aku bisa mencium amarahnya dari sini, bersabarlah untuk melihat kematiannya."

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, wajahnyapun makin basah karena air mata. Ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun rasanya percuma, Vampire itu benar-benar mencekik kuat dirinya dengan mantra yang ia rapalkan.

'_**Jangan kemari Kyu...ku mohon! Jangan ke tempat ini'**_ Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_**K—Kyuuhyu—Arghht."**_

"M—ming." Kyuhyun terperangah hebat begitu mendengar erangan Sungmin. kedua matanya kian berpendar merah terang. Pangeran Dhampyr itu tau, apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini dan mengutuk diri...telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Kyuhyun menggeram keras membuat angin tiba-tiba berpusar kencang di sekeliling tubuhnya. Meski tak diungkapkan sekalipun, alam tau...Pangerannya tengah murka saat ini.

Hangeng dan Putra sulungnya cukup terperangah hebat melihat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya remuk hanya dalam sekali hempas. Keduanya bergerak cepat menghadang Kyuhyun, sebelum Pangeran Bungsu itu bertindak gegabah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kyu." Ujar Yong Guk sembari menahan pundak Kyuhyun, namun namja itu mengelak dan masih memaksa ingin melesat pergi ke sumber telepati itu.

"Makhluk terkutuk itu menangkap mereka! Biarkan aku pergi."

"Putraku... kau tak cukup pertahanan untuk melawan keturunan Vlad. Kembalilah ke puri—

"APPAA! AKU TAK CUKUP GILA MEMBIARKAN SUNGMIN DAN PUTRAKU TERSIKSA DI SANA!" Geram Kyuhyun lantang, Ia menghempas kasar cengkeraman Yong Guk dan melesat pergi, melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya demi menyelamatkan dua namja paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Hangeng menghela nafas berat melihatnya, ia memang tau tak ada satupun yang bisa menahan Kyhyun jika Putra Bungsunya itu sudah diliputi amarah.

"Kembali ke Puri secepatnya." Ucapnya kemudian seraya menepuk bahu Yong Guk.

"Baik Appa..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hiks...M—mommy." Sandeul masih terisak dan menunduk takut begitu remaja kecil yang menggendong tubuhnya, membawanya ke suatu ruangan menyerupai kamar. Lalu mendudukkannya di ranjangnya.

Sesaat namja cilik itu menatap Sandeul dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia melepas semua utas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sandeul.

"Uhnn."Baby mungil itu beringsut ke dinding, meringkuk dan menekuk kaki di sana, begitu terlepas dari jeratan tali magis itu. Tubuhnyapun terasa lebih ringan, tak lagi lemas seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Baro kembali menatapnya lekat, lalu turut mendudukkan diri di samping Sandeul, berniat menemaninya.

Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka suara, hanya isakkan kecil Sandeul yang terdengar memecah hening dalam ruangan itu. Detik berganti menit...keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga Sandeul benar-benar bosan karenanya. Oh ayolah Sandeul anak yang sangat aktif. Meski masih terisak, namun bukan suatu yang baik bagi anak itu jika terjebak dalam suasana sunyi seperti itu.

Sandeul mengangkat wajah sembabnya dan beralih menatap namja dengan tatapan dingin di sisinya. Isakannya tak lagi terdengar, melainkan hanya dengungan halus dan mata mengerjap polos.

"Channdie ikut Mommy." Gumamnya masih dengan menatap anak asing itu penuh harap. Namun Baro tetap bergeming dalam posisinya, menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah dan tatapan yang sepenuhnya dingin.

Sandeul mempoutkan bibir, ia benar-benar kesal dengan namja kecil itu. Jangankan menjawab ucapannya, menoleh padanyapun tidak. Tangan mungilnya mulai terangkat, dan memberanikan diri mencengkeram ujung kemeja Baro. "Mommy! Chanddie ikut Mommyy! Hiks." Sandeul merengek meminta namja itu lekas membawanya kembali pada Ibunya, tangisannyapun kembali pecah...tak ingin diabaikan seperti ini. Dan menginginkan Sungmin sekarang ini juga.

Baro memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu beralih menangkup pipi Chubby Sandeul.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya datar sembari mengusap perlahan linangan air mata di pipi halus itu.

Sandeul kambali mengerjap polos mendengarnya. "Mommy! Hiks." Gumamnya lagi.

"Kau tak bisa menemuinya. Tetaplah di sini...kau akan aman di dalam kamarku." Ujar Baro masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun baby mungil di sisisnya hanya menggeleng, dengan mata kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sekilas Baro tampak mengulas senyum tipis meski nyatanya terlihat sangat kaku, karna memang ia terpaksa melakukannya demi Baby berparas cantik itu, Tapi tetap saja sia-sia...Sandeul nampaknya belum mengerti apapun. Baro tau...ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membawa Sandeul ke dalam kamarnya. Beberapa saat lalu, Ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk mengurung Sandeul ke sebuah tempat menyerupai sel tahanan di bawah tanah. Tapi entahlah, hatinya tergerak untuk menentang perintah tersebut kala melihat sandeul lebih dekat. Seolah...ia memiliki nurani untuk tak melakukan hal sekejam itu, mengurung Sandeul seorang diri di tempat sedingin itu. Dan perihal Ayahnya akan murka karena perilakunya saat ini, Baro tak akan memperdulikannya...persetan dengan semua itu. Bukankah Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Jadi tak ada masalah bukan...jika itu menyangkut kesenangannya.

"Untukmu." Baro tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan sebuah kotak klasik untuk Sandeul. Sontak saja baby mungil itu membulatkan mata saat menerimanya. Rasa ingin taunya kian meningkat begitu mengguncang benda tersebut, tanpa menunggu arahan...Sandeul membuka cepat kotak itu, dan alunan instrumen indah pun mulai terlantun dari dalamnya.

Baro senang melihat Sandeul tak lagi merengek dan tampak antusias dengan kotak musiknya. Setidaknya ini meringankan bebannya untuk melindungi Baby mungil itu.

.

.

"Namaku Baro."

"Balo?" Sandeul memiringkan kepala dan menatap Baro dengan bibir membulat lucu.

"Hm ya...tak apa panggil aku seperti itu."

Baby mungil itu mengangguk cepat mendengarnya, ia kembali menatap kotak musiknya dan terkikik riang melihat objek kecil yang berputar di dalamnya.

"Ayahku bukan orang jahat, kau harus tau itu." Ungkap Baro, meski ia tau ucapannya tak akan mungkin dimengerti oleh baby seumur Sandeul, tapi entahlah ia merasa...memang harus mengatakan semua itu. Karena pada siapa lagi ia mengungkapkannya jika bukan dengan Sandeul.

"Balo...buka." Sandeul menyerahkan kotak musiknya yang terkunci itu... sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan Baro beberapa saat lalu. Kendati demikian namja berusia 9 tahun itu tetp dengan senang hati menerima dan membukanya demi Sandeul.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Baro mendesis nyeri begitu ujung telunjuknya tergores sebuah mata logam dari kotak musik tersebut.

"Dalah...Baloo." Seru Sandeul seraya menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Sandeul kembali mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya, mengenai darah.

"Tak apa...hanya luka kecil." Ucap Baro santai. Tapi sebenarnya ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan mungkin takut karena lukanya itu, meski nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah luka gores biasa. Tapi lihatlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, luka itu lambat laun kian menganga...darahpun makin merembas deras karenanya.

Baro panik bukan kepalang, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu dari Sandeul...hingga tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan mungil terangkat dan menggengam telunjuknya yang dipenuhi lumuran darah hitam pekat itu.

Ada yang berbeda dari Sandeul, dan Baro cukup terperangah menyadari Baby mungil itu menatap lukanya dengan kedua obsidian berkilat merah terang. Tak cukup itu, temaram cahaya putih bersuhu hangatpun terasa melingkupi telunjuknya. Baro nyaris memekik terkejut begitu melihat goresan menganga itu samar-samar mulai merajut jaringan baru dan menutup luka itu dengan sempurna. ya...utuh seperti sedia kala.

"S—sandeul...Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?." Tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin bocah sekecil sandeul bisa melakukan magis tingkat tinggi seperti itu. bahkan Ayahnya pun tak bisa melakukannya.

"Balo cembuh." Sandeul mengusap-usap telunjuk Baro dan terkikik kecil, membentuk mata sabit di atas pipi chubbynya.

"Ayah harus tau dengan semua ini, kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku Sandeul! Ayo!"

"Uhn?."

Sandeul mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti saat Baro tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya di punggung dan berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Le—phas!..uhkk" Sungmin kembali mengerang nyeri saat mantra itu tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya, tetap mencekiknya hingga Sungmin benar-benar nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa menggunakan energi magisnya di tempat ini.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan berbelas kasih menghentikannya, sebelum Dhampyr itu menginjakkan kaki di hadapanku! Kalian yang memulainya! Dan aku akan menuntut balas karena semua ini!."

"Arghtt~ Le—phass!"

**.**

**.**

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang, membuat ruangan lembab itu berkabut dalam sekejap. Samar-samar terlihat sosok tinggi berdiri tegap dengan jubah panjang tergerai di belakang tubuhnya. perlahan namun pasti kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan dua obsidian yang berpendar merah darah. Pangeran Dhampyr itu mulai melesat mendekat, menatap penuh berang pada sosok yang menjerat Sungminnya saat ini.

"Lepaskan mereka, atau kau hancur di tanganku makhluk terkutuk!"

Zhoumi menyeringai sinis, sama sekali tak merasa ciut dengan semua perhitungan dan ancaman tersebut. Gerakannya begitu gesit merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, tak memberi kesempatan pada Pangeran Dhampyr itu untuk merampas miliknya yang berharga.

"Jangan angkuh pangeran, karena Aku yang akan menikmati kehancuranmu dengan kematian namja secantik ini." Desis Zhoumi seraya membelai pipi kanan Sungmin dengan kuku runcingnya, bersiap menorehkan sayatan panjang. "Bukankah benar Cho Kyuhyun?" Desisinya lagi. kali ini dengan menekan satu kuku runcingnya, membuat darah menetes dari pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Arkh~."

Kyuhyun menggeram keras, mengiringi pusaran cakram hitam di atas tangannya...semakin terasa panas dan kuat begitu kobaran api tampak meliputi cakram tersebut. Pangeran Dhampyr itu benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" Teriakan geram itu menggema seiring dengan terjangan tubuh tingginya, menyerang Zhoumi. Namun magisnya meleset begitu vampire pure blood itu melayang cepat ke atas dengan membawa Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya.

"Lamban." Remeh Zhoumi masih terus melesat menghindar, seringaian liciknya terkembang dalam diam...menyembunyikan rencana yang telah ia perhitungkan untuk menjebak Kyuhyun, sepertinya akan lebih mudah memancing kecerobohannya...jika mata hati Pangeran Dhampyr itu sudah dikuasai dengan amarahnya.

Lecut magis itu terhempas berulang-ulang, semakin menggila kala melihat lawannya selalu meloncat menghindar dan menangkis setiap serangannya. Kyuhyun tak menyadari...sedikit saja ia melakukan tindakan gegabah, maka vampire itu akan memiliki peluang besar untuki menjebaknya. Zhoumi memang hanya menangkis dan menghindari serangannya, tampa berniat menyerangnya kembali. Karena memang vampire itu tengah memancingnya ke suatu tempat...di mana kekuatannya akan meningkat dua kali lipat lebih besar,di sana.

"LEPASKAN SUNGMIN BRENGSEK!" Geram Kyuhyun, ia terlalu meradang melihat namja cantiknya melunglai tak sadar dalam rengkuhan Zhoumi. Vampire itu hanya menyimpan dendam padanya, tak seharusnya menggunakan Sungmin bahkan menyiksanya demikian.

Zhoumi hanya bersenandung santai...menjadi suatu kenikmatan tersendiri melihat Pangeran Dhampyr itu menggila dengan amarahnya. Tentu saja ia tak kan semudah itu melepas Sungmin, karna Zhoumi tau benar...hanya Sungmin satu-satunya kelemahan Penguasa Dhampyr tersebut.

.

.

.

"Daddyy!." Sandeul memekik di atas punggung Baro begitu kedua mata bulatnya melihat Kyuhyun tengah melayang-layang di udara.

"Ikut Daddyy!" Pekiknya lagi seraya meronta ingin turun, ia tau...Daddynya pasti tengah bermain-main di atas sana, lihat saja banyak cahaya silau yang terbias dari tangannya.

"Ssst...Diam Sandeul, ini bahaya untukmu." Bisik baro, seraya mengendap-endap mencari persembunyian, tak menginginkan Ayahnya tau akan kehadirannya di tempat itu.

Baro mengernyit melihat pergerakan yang Zhoumi lakukan, akan kemana Ayahnya membawa Penguasa Dhampyr itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia membelalak lebar begitu menyadari apa yang tengah di rencanakan Zhoumi.

"A—ayah." Gumamnya tercekat. Baro tau...Zhoumi tengah memancing Kyuhyun menuju lembah darah. Dhampyr tak akan mampu bertahan jika menginjakkan kaki di tanah penuh kutukan hitam dari Vlad itu.

"Mengapa Ayahmu hanya seorang diri?" Ujar Baro sedikit menoleh ke samping, namun baby kecil yang digendongnya hanya mengerjap tak mengerti. Yang jelas Sandeul hanya menggumam itu Daddy Sandeul berulang-ulang.

Vampire kecil itu tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan semuanya, Ia tak cukup mampu mengejar sang Ayah jika...kedua namja dewasa itu telah menginjakkan kaki di lembah darah, Oh sungguh...bagi Baro, tempat itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

"Balo...dingin." Celetuk Sandeul tiba-tiba seraya menggosok kedua pipi Baro dari belakang.

"Karna aku berbeda darimu Sandeul." Jawabnya masih dengan tatapan penuh awas pada sosok yang kini saling menyerang ingin menghancurkan itu.

**NGRAAAK...NGRAAAAKK**

Secara tiba-tiba...Angin kembali berhembus kuat, ribuan gagak mengepak di angkasa...seiring dengan jeritan para vampire yang terbangun...memecah pekat di malam itu.

"Mereka keluar Sandeul...kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Ucapnya seraya berlari kembali menjauhi hutan itu, bersama seorang Dhampyr kecil, yang masih mengerjap tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah...apa kau tak sanggup mengejarku?." Remeh Zhoumi lagi, seringai liciknya makin terbentuk...begitu menyadari ia berhasil memancing Kyuhyun memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya...Lembah darah.

Nafasnya begitu memburu geram, vampire itu benar-benar mempermainkannya dengan melesat menghindarinya. Apakah hanya sebatas itu kemampuan para vampire. Pengecut sekali!

"Berhenti! dan lawan aku di sini!" Seru Kyuhyun masih terus merangsak semak dan pepohonan demi mengejar sosok yang membawa lari namja cantiknya.

**JLEB**

Secara mengejutkan, sebuah belati menancap di lengan kirinya, dan tak lama kemudian...puluhan benda tajam yang sama meluncur bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat membaca pergerakannya dan melesat gesit menghindarinya.

Wajahnya makin mengeras dan mengumpat kasar begitu menyadari dua makhluk dari balik pepohonan yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun mencabut kasar belati tersebut dari lengan kirinya, lalu melesat ke arah dua vampire di balik pepohonan itu.

Taringnya kian memanjang, menunjukkan ia benar-benar di batas akal sehatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih, Kyuhyun mencengkeram wajah dua vampire yang menghambatnya tersebut dengan tangan kosong. Tak peduli mereka meraung kesakitan karenanya.

"ARRGH! PENGECUT!" **KRRRAKK** . Teriak Kyuhyun geram, kala meremukkan wajah dua vampire itu hanya dengan sekali remas. Membuat bola mata dan otak keduanya pecah dan berceceran di tanah... berbaur dengan tulang belulang yang kelak akan membusuk.

Nafasnya makin memburu, begitu menatap jauh kedepan...puluhan vampire tengah menghadangnya di sana. Dan di balik makhluk-makhluk itu, Zhoumi begitu leluasa melarikan diri menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun yang dibutakan amarah, menghempas semua makhluk kegelapan itu dengan membabi buta, membanting, memenggal bahka mencacah tubuh vampire-vampire itu hingga tak berbentuk dengan mudahnya. Tak peduli raungan sekarat yang memilukan dan darah hitam muncrat di manapun akibat lampiasan amarahnya.

"ENYAH KALIAN!."

_**CRASHHH!... CRAAACKK!**_

"ARRGGHHHHHHTTT!."

.

.

"Shit!." Umpat Zhoumi lirih, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya...terlalu kalut menyaksikan satu persatu klannya remuk di tangan Pangeran Dhampyr itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Kyuhyun ke lembah darah...karna hanya itu satu-satunya peluang untuk mengalahkan Penguasa Dhampyr itu.

"Ku mo—hon henti—khan." Rintih Sungmin dalam rengkuhan vampire itu, ia sama sekali tak menginginkan terjadi pertumahan darah di antara bangsa keduanya.

"Diam kau!." Sentak Zhoumi masih dengan tatapan penuh waspada, kalau-kalau Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamuk itu berhasil mengejar dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menerjang, kali ini kecepatannya berhasil melampaui pergerakan vampire itu, dan mencengkeram pundaknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menyeringai puas begitu melihat darah hitam merembas dari tusukkan kuku-kuku runcingnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Pangeran Dhampyr itu...menarik kuat lengan Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghempas tubuh Zhoumi hingga terpental dan merangsak pepohonan pinus jauh di depannya.

.

"K—kyuh." Lirih Sungmin masih dengan kepala menunduk. Sungguh...tenaganya benar-benar dikuras habis oleh magis vampire itu.

Kyuhyun makin mendekap erat namja mungil itu, mengecup tengkuknya berkali-kali...seolah tengah mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar menyesal terlambat melindungi Sungmin dan membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

Walau tertatih, Namja cantik itu tetap memaksa menegakkan kepala demi melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula hatinya menenang...begitu menatap sorot teduh dari manik obsidian Pangeran Dhampyr itu.

"M—mianhae." Bisik Sungmin lemah, berulang kali batinnya merutuk diri. Jika saja dirinya mendengarkan ucapan suaminya untuk tak pergi kemanapun dan tetap menjaga Sandeul di purinya. Tentu, semua ini tak akan terjadi...bahkan hingga mengancam nyawa Kyuhyun dan buah hatinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mencium lama kening Sungmin, namun matanya sedikit menyipit begitu menyadari pergerakan Zhoumi yang telah bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya.

Pangeran Dhampyr itu bergerak cepat menarik tengkuk Sungmin, lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya. Membuat Sungmin mengerang lemah...kala merasakan aliran magis dari ciuman itu. Ya...Kyuhyun tengah membagi setengah dari tenaganya untuk Sungmin, dan mengakhiri pagutan tersebut begitu menyadari Sungmin telah mendapatkan magisnya kembali.

"Uhmmph~K—kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?." Panik Sungmin begitu tautan bibir keduanya terlepas, Sungguh...Sungmin tak menginginkan Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini. membagi setengah tenaganya sama halnya dengan membahayakan diri Pangeran Dhampyr itu sendiri. Bagaimana jika Zhoumi kembali menyerangnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya? Tidak! Sungmin sama sekali tak menginginkan hal buruk menimpa Kyuhyunnya.

"Pergilah untuk—Arghhttt!"

"KYUHYUUUN!."

Kyuhyun mengerang keras begitu suatu asap hitam berupa sulur menjerat lehernya secara tiba-tiba. Tak ayal...Sungmin menjerit histeris melihatnya, terlebih jeratan magis itu berasal dari sosok vampir yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Zhoumi bisa melakukannya?

"Pergi M—ming...arkkh." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyentak tangan Sungmin yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Tidak!...Jangan memintaku untuk pergi! Aku—

"DENGARKAN AKU! Kkhhhh."

Sungmin terdiam begitu Kyuhyun membentaknya keras. Ia sadar...semua petaka ini karana kesalahannya yang tak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tak bisa jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempat seperti ini.

"P-pergi...dan selamatkan S—sandeul...Dear."

"A—aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi Sungmin, meski nyatanya kerap kali ia terbatuk dan mengerang sakit, Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksa melakukannya demi meyakinkan namja cantik itu.

"Apa aku sedang menyaksikan romansa kalian di sini? Cih...menggelikan!." Zhoumi berdecih keras. "Kekuatanmu tak akan berguna di wilayah ini Cho! Karna aku yang berkuasa di sini!" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menyeringai lebar, memeprlihatkan dua taring panjangnya. Tangan kananynya makin ia keratkan...membuat sulur hitam itu kian mencekik kuat leher Kyuhyun.

"A—ku mencintaimu, Ku mo—hon pergilah arght! Untuk—ku."

Sungmin menggeleng kasar, air mata itu pun makin deras berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan...melihat Kyuhyun nyaris tak berdaya di hadapannya sendiri.

"Ti—dak Kyuu—

"PERGI!." Sentak Kyuhyun seraya mendorong kuat tubuh mungil itu agar menjauhinya. Sungmin terisak keras...meski berulang kali ia ngin kembali meraih tangan Kyuhyun, namun tatapan dua obsidian itu memaksanya untuk tetap mematuhi ucapannya, dan berhenti bertindak keras kepala.

"Kyunniee." Lirih Sungmin dalam isakkannya, tak ada pilihan lain selain memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Dhampyr itu. "Aku akan kembali...untukmu." Janji Sungmin sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan diri dari tempat penuh kepungan magis hitam itu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh sebagai seorang Pangeran." Kekeh Zhoumi, sebelah tangannya terangkat...memainkan desiran angin dingin yang berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun mengulas smirk tajam, tak dipedulikannya rasa ngilu yang makin merambati sekujur tubuhnya. persetan dengan semua ucapan Vampire itu... karna baginya menyelamatkan Sungmin jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama demi seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Meski nyawa sekalipun taruhannya.

Kedua manik obsidian itu makin berpandar merah terang, tenaganya memang telah banyak menyusut tapi itu tak membuat amarah dalam dadanya kian mereda. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Kyuhyun mencengkeram sulur hitam itu dan menariknya berlawanan arah... membuatnya lebur cepat bersama angin malam. Namun secepat itu pula, Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Zhoumi...membantingnya kasar hingga sebuah pohon pinus besar tumbang karenanya.

"Kau masih memiliki tenaga rupanya." Zhoumi terkekeh sinis ...merasa remeh dengan Kyuhyun yang mengunci gerakannya saat ini. Bahkan kuku-kuku tajam milik Pangeran Dhampyr itu pun siap menebas lehernya dalam sekali hempasan.

"Tutup mulutmu...Brengsek!." Umpat Kyuhyun geram sembari menguatkan tekanan lengannya di leher Zhoumi.

"Ku pastikan istri dan anakmu terbunuh—

_**'CRRRRASSSHHHH'**_

Darah hitam itu menciprat deras begitu Kyuhyun menebas leher Zhoumi dengan tangannya. Tak ayal...kepala vampire itu nyaris terpenggal dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar dikuasai amarah dan tak bisa lagi memberi sekat bagi vampire itu untuk bernafas lebih di alamnya.

"Kau yang akan mati!." Desis Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai lebar menunjukkan dua taring runcingnya, memberi isyarat pada alam...bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa mengusik penguasa sperti dirinyanya terlebih berani menentangnya, atau semua berakhir di tangannya.

.

.

"Cukup menarik."

Namun tiba-tiba saja, kedua manik obsidian itu membelalak lebar begitu melihat vampire yang baru saja di kalahkannya. Darah hitam yang menggenang...bergumpal dan saling merajut...menarik sisa-sisa otot yang mencuat dari leher yang tertebas itu, hingga menyatu...dan membuatnya untuh seperti semula.

"K—kau..." Kyuhyun terkesiap melihatnya, ia sedikit mengambil langkah ke belakang. Tak percaya Vampire seperti Zhoumi dapat melakukan hal demikian.

"Terkejut? Atau kau mulai takut menyerangku?."

"Vampire macam apa kau?." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat, kedua matanya kian memicing penuh awas pada setiap pergerakan vampire di hadapannya tersebut.

Zhoumi tertawa keras, lalu melesat mengitari Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menciptakan pusaran angin hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Kyuhyun, kekuatan vampire itu mengikat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Karna...lembah tempat berpijaknya saat ini, menyimpan magis hitam milik Vllad, hanya keturunannya lah yang bisa menggunakan dan menguasai tempat tersebut, Ya...satu-satunya tempat terlarang bagi seorang Dhampyr.

**SRAAAK...BRUUGHH**

"Argh~"

Tubuh Pangeran Dhampyr itu terhempas keras hingga membentur bebatuan, begitu sebuah hantaman menyerang perutnya, dari pusaran angin hitam itu.

"Ketahuilah Cho...kekuatanmu tak akan berguna di tempat ini! Akulah yang berkuasa...dan membuat ajal menjemputmu."

"AARRGGHHHTTTT!"

..

.

.

* * *

Langit malam terlihat retak ...penuh dengan kilat api dan raungan mengerikan di setiap penjurunya. Desir angin perlahan kian berhembus kuat, membawa aroma karat yang berbaur di dalamnya. Tak satupun makhluk berani menampakan diri dengan semua pertanda alam itu. kecuali dua bangsa yang terlahir dari darah yang sama.

Pertumpahan darah itu kembali terulang. Sebagai akibat dari dendam yang tak terusaikan di masa lampau, Vlad memang telah lenyap...namun tidak untuk kebencian dan kutukan yang ia tanamkan pada keturunannya sendiri. Dan kini...Vampire mulai menuntut balas akan segalanya. Hati mereka yang keras bahkan tak memiliki nurani, membuatnya tak ingin dipersalahkan dan dikalahkan pula oleh bangsa Dhampyr.

.

.

"PAMAN DI BELAKANGMU!." Yong Guk menghunus cepat pedang miliknya dan menebas tepat kepala vampire yang ingin menusuk Siwon dari belakang.

"Terimakasih Pangeran." Ujar Siwon setelahnya.

"Jangan lengah paman...aku tak tau berapa jumlah semua vampire ini." Ujarnya masih dengan menghalau serangan yang datang dengan tenaga magis dan pedangnya. Tatapannya kian menajam penuh awas...vampire di sekelilingnya bukan main-main banyaknya. Sesekali ia mengerang geram begitu melihat banyak dari pasukan Dhampyrnya yang tewas karna serangan itu.

"Kendalikan tempat ini, aku akan mencari Kyuhyun." ujar Hangeng tiba-tiba begitu mendekati keduanya, dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan pasti dari Putra sulung dan petinggi kerajaannya tersebut.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

"Apa kau yakin ini cara yang benar?" Tanya Himchan seraya mengendus jijik pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah lakukan saja, hanya ini yang dapat kita lakukan di tempat ini Hyung." Yakin Zelo masih terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya saat ini, membalurkan darah vampire yang mati di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Memang terlihat gila dan menjijikkan...tapi setidaknya darah vampire bisa menyamarkan aroma tubuh keduanya jika ingin menyelinap masuk ke dalam sarang utama vampire tersebut.

Beberapa saat lalu Yong Guk melarang keras keduanya untuk ikut dalam peperangan, bahkan Pangeran Sulung itu sampai memasukkan Himchan dan Zelo ke sebuah ruangan menyerupai kandang kelelawar, hanya untuk menahan dua namja itu agar tidak berlaku keras kepala dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Zelo masihlah terlalu kecil dan Himchan...Ah! Namja ulzzang itu baru saja menjadi Dhampyr...kekuatan macam apa yang dimilikinya. Dua namja itu hanya akan menyerahkan nyawa dan mati di tempat jika tetap nekat turut dalam peperangan.

Tapi bukan Himchan dan Zelo namanya jika hanya pasrah pada keadaan. Rasa ingin tau dan sikap keras kepalanya lebih besar dari siapapun. Dua keluarganya tengah di sekap dalam sarang vampire, sudah menjadi tekad bulat keduanya untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin dan juga baby mungil itu.

"Kau siap?." Tanya Himchan setelahnya.

"Uhm Hyung Kajja masuk." Sahut Zelo pasti. Sebuah ransel besar menggelayut erat di atas punggungnya. Entah apa isi dari ransel tersebut, yang jelas keduanya yakin benda-benda yang di bawanya ampuh untuk melawan vampire jika menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Z—zelo." Himchan mulai menciut takut, Ia merangkul erat lengan Zelo bahkan berulang kali pula ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan namja manis itu begitu lolongan binatang malam terdengar di segala penjuru hutan itu. Hingga membuat jalannya tersendat-sendat. Oh! sungguh itu benar-benar meleburkan nyalinya.

Tak berbeda halnya dengan Namja Ulzzang itu, Zelopun turut merasakan perasaan yang sama...berjalan dengan mata tertutup rapat, takut kalau-kalau segerombolan vampire datang dan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja...

"A—AAHH!" **BRUUGHHH**

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur, begitu kaki Zelo tersandung bebatuan di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat, dua namja manis itu meringkuk dan saling berpelukan kala mengira...seorang vampire datang dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ampun! Jangan membunuh kami...aku takut! Tolong Hyung! Kyuhyun Hyuung!"." Racau Zelo masih dengan memeluk Himchan erat-erat dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat.

"Kami datang dengan damai! Lepaskan kami!" Imbuh Himchan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"HIKS! APPAAAAAAAAA!." Merasa tak tahan dengan rasa takutnya, Zelo memanggil Siwon sekuat-kuatnya. Nyali yang sebelumnya terajut sekuat baja saat memutuskan ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin dan Sandeul, kini lebur begitu saja...karna pemikiran singkatnya itu. Berulang kali ia meronta dan menangis keras...bahkan hingga membuat Himchan terbatuk sesak akibat rangkulan kalapnya.

Namun suasana tetaplah hening, hanya lolongan binatang malam yang sedari tadi didengar keduanya. Himchan menoleh membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencoba memastikan keadaan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan vampire di manapun. Situasi tetaplah aman terkendali.

"PABBO!." Umpatnya kesal seraya menjitak keras dahi Zelo.

"Aisshh Waeee?." seru Zelo tak terima.

"Kau yang membuat kita jatuh!"

"Nayoo (Aku)?."

"Ya! Kau! Lagipula... Dhampyr sepertimu seharusnya bisa melakukan teleportasi! Bukan malah menangis sebodoh—

"_**Grrrrrhhhh"**_

Keduanya membeku seketika, begitu mendengar seseorang menggeram keras di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, saat derap langkah sosok asing yang mungkin berjumlah lebih dari 3 orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Ya Tuhan!...Keyakinannya bukan main-main lagi. Himchan dan Zelo sepenuhnya tau...dari bau dan geraman yang terdengar...itu benar-benar vampire.

"E—eottohkae?!" Panik Zelo.

Keduanya sama sekali tak berani menatap ke belakang, terus menunduk sambil menangis dan merangkak membabi buta berusaha menjauhi sekelompok vampire yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kita sudah menggunakan darah vampire? Seharusnya mereka tak mengenali kita Hyung! Calm down." Ucap Zelo sembari menahan lengan Himcahan agar bersikap biasa saja.

.

.

.

"Hey yo...My Man!." Sapa Zelo, sembari melompat bangkit, menyusup ke tengah dan merangkul pundak vampire di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Himchan beralih menoleh ke belakang dan mengerjap bingung dengan semua tindakan Dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Benarkah para vampire itu tak mengenali jati diri keduanya, tapi ia tak bisa membaca situasi apapun jika ekspresi 5 vampire itu tetaplah dingin seperti patung es.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..."

Ah! salah satu vampire itu mulai membuka suara, terasa lega mendengarnya, nampaknya penyamarannya benar-benar bisa mengelabui makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Ahahaha...ya, aku juga senang bertemu—

"Dhampyr...ssshhh." Lanjut vampire itu lagi seraya memejamkan mata dan mendesis, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma half blood yang meguar di dekatnya.

Zelo membulatkan mata lebar. "A—apa? D-dhampyr? S—siapa? di –mana hah?!." Gagapnya menggigil takut. Sungguh kakinya benar-benar terasa layu dan kram detik itu juga.

"Kalian rupanya...memiliki nyali yang cukup besar untuk memasuki wilayah kami." Ujar vampire lain seraya menyeringai lebar.

Zelo menggeleng panik, secepat kilat ia merosot turun, kembali merangkak ke arah Himchan dan menarik namja ulzzang itu melarikan diri.

"LARIII HYUUUNG!."

"TELEPORTASI! PPALII...PPALIII! TELEPORTASI! GUNAKAN!" Himchan berteriak-teriak kacau.

Zelo menggeleng kasar, dan makin berlari kencang merangsak apapun yang dilaluinya. Di saat setakut ini, teleportasi atau bahkan magis apapun yang dimilikinya tak akan berguna, karna sekali lagi...ia masih terlalu muda, dan kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya sempurna.

.

.

.

"R—ransel! Ki—ta memiliki senjata di dalamnya Hyung!." seru Zelo, sembari menyeret Himchan ke balik sebuah batu besar.

Keduanya begitu panik membuka ransel masing-masing, oh sungguh! vampire itu benar-benar seperti makhluk halus... bisa menelusup kemanapun sesuai keinginannya.

"Krrhhh...kalian tak akan bisa lari, manis."

"Ppali Hyung keluarkan...ppali! ppali!." Zelo makin kebas begitu mendengar Vampire itu semakin mendekat, dan mungkin memang tau persembunyiannya kali ini. Ia memaksa Himchan untuk segera mengambil senjata rahasia miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja... Zelo menganga lebar begitu melihat apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan Himchan dari dalam Ranselnya.

"HYUUNG!." Jerit Zelo gusar, sekaligus putus asa.

Perkakas masak kini berada di kedua tangan namja ulzzang itu. Ya...ia memang tau Himchan seorang Cheff di alam manusianya dulu. Tapi sekarang dimensinya berbeda! Yang benar saja melawan Vampire dengan hanya menggunkan Spatula dan Frying pan seperti itu.

"Aisshh! jangan benayak bicara...keluarkan isi ranselmu bodoh!." Seru Himchan tak kalah gusar. Ia begitu tidak sabaran membuka ransel Zelo, dan mengaduk acak seluruh isi di dalamnya.

"PABBO!"** CTAKK**

Teriak Himchan tiba-tiba seraya memukul jidat Zelo dengan spatulanya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Zelo membawa semua benda-benda yang dicurinya dari dunia manusia. Ransel itu hanya berisi 1 set crayon milik Yong Chan dan puluhan bola-bola kenyal penuh warna dan terasa begitu lembek jika dipijit.

"Kau memukulku?! Seru Zelo tak terima.

"IDIOT! UNTUK APA SEMUA BENDA-BENDA ITU!"

"Lihat dirimu! Kau pikir...kau akan menggoreng Vampire ditempat ini Huh!? Kau lebih idiot dariku Hyung!."

Tak ada yang mau mengalah, keduanya terus mengoceh saling merutuk bodoh. Hingga keduanya tak menyadari sekumpulan Vampire itu telah mengepungnya melingkar.

.

.

"Sudah! Mulutku kram!." Seru Himchan jengkel.

"H—hyung...Hyung...Hyuuung." Zelo sama sekali tak menghiraukan celoteh Himchan, apa yang saat ini dilihatnya jauh lebih hebat menarik ulur rasa takutnya. Berulang kali ia mengguncang bahu Himchan, memaksa namja ulzzang itu untuk segera menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Nafas keduanya begitu memburu, dan menatap memelas pada benda di tangannya. Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari benda-benda buatan manusia itu? Oh ayolah...menghadapi makhluk kanibal seperti vampire, bukanlah suatu lelucon.

Sesaat keduanya bersikap katatonik, diam membeku bagaikan mayat hidup. Hingga tiba-tiba saja mereka melompat dan menjejak kepala vampire yang hampir meraihnya, lalu berlari terbirit-birit, tentunya lengkap dengan spatula dan pan di kedua tangannya.

"A—AAAHHH! LARIIIIII!."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkah kecilnya terhenti begitu melintasi sebuah ruangan, tampak celah kecil tersingkap dari daun pintu itu. Baro berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, dan terisak lirih kala menatap seorang namja berbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Ibu..."

"Ba—ro... Putraku." Namja itu tersenyum... terlihat lemah kala ia memaksa ingin menyentuh pipi Baro.

Cepat-cepat Baro menurunkan Sandeul dari punggungnya, dan meraih tangan pucat itu sebelum melunglai kembali. Isakkannya makin mengeras...hampir lebih dari 3 tahun ia melihat ibunya terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Mommy Balo?" Sandeul mulai membuka suara dan menatap penuh tanya pada namja kecil di sisinya.

Baro menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap Sandeul dalam diam. Sebenarnya sejak di awal hatinya telah mengeras, dan makin mendendam kala utusan Ayahnya menyeret Sandeul dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaannya. Dan Baro memang menyalahkan segalanya pada Sandeul. Karna...kedua orang tua Dhampyr mungil itulah yang menyebabkan segala petaka itu menimpa ibu dan juga dirinya. Tapi entahlah, kebencian dan dendam itu lebur dalam waktu cepat begitu ia menyentuh Sandeul. Terlebih saat Dhampyr mungil itu menyembuhkan lukanya dengan magis menakjubkan itu, Baro tau...kemuliaan tersimpan dalam hati Sandeul.

"Uhm...Ini Ibuku, beri salam padanya Sandeul." Ucap Baro seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Sandeul ke atas ranjang, sontak saja Baby menggemaskan itu merangkak mendekati Henry dan mengusap-usap kening Vampire itu.

"Mommy Balo...cakit?." Gumam Sandeul masih dengan mengelus helaian metalik milik Henry.

Semestinya Henry mengerang tak suka disentuh demikian oleh seorang Dhampyr, namun rasanya ada yang berbeda dari Baby mungil itu, sebentuk energi kuat bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, Dan Henry dapat merasakannya dengan jelas bahkan ia turut merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan kekuatan tersebut.

"Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan Ibuku?."

Sandeul memiringkan kepala, mengerjap tak mengerti pada sosok pucat di hadapannya. Tapi setelahnya baby mungil itu beralih memeluk leher Henry dan melesakkan kepala di ceruk lehernya, barangkali dengan memeluk Ibu Baro, bisa mendapatkan kehangatan seperti yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Sungmin. tapi nyatanya...Sandeul hanya semakin merasa kedinginan. Tubuh Henry sangatlah dingin dan pasi.

"Mommy...hiks." Isakkannya kembali pecah, begitu mengingat sosok Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan Baby itu benar-benar menginginkan keduanya.

"Ulljimaa." Bujuk Baro

"DAAADDYYYYY!" . Alih-alih menurut, Sandeul makin keras meneriakkan nama Ayahnya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Baro panik.

"Ulljima Sandeul, jangan membuat Ayahku menyadari keberadaanmu di sini." Ujarnya sembari membekap bibir Sandeul dengan sebelah tangannya.

"UMMHH...MOMMPH!."

.

.

**BRAAAKKKK**

Tralis jendela kamar itu tiba-tiba terhempas begitu seseorang menerjang masuk ke dalamnya. Kedua mata emerald sosok itu makin berkilat hijau terang kala melihat Putra kecilnya diperlakukan demikian oleh seorang anak Vampire.

"JANGAN SENTUH PUTRAKU!." Geram Sungmin seraya memaksa mengambil Sandeul dari rengkuhan bocah vampire itu, namun apa yang dilakukannya membuat Baro tanpa sengaja terhempas menghantam dinding dan meninggalkan goresan samar di keningnya.

"Mooommmyyyyy!" Pekik Sandeul antusias, berulang kali baby mungil melonjak girang dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Mommy merindukanmu Baby." Bisik Sungmin sembari mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh mungil Sandeul, dan bersyukur...tak terjadi apapun pada Putra kecilnya.

"Arght! Sa—kiit! Nghh~."

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap begitu mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari vampire kecil itu, dan makin terkejut kala melihat luka gores di dahinya lambat laun makin memanjang dan menganga, hingga darah hitam kental merembas dari luka tersebut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada vampire kecil itu? Sungguh Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Ba—roo." Panggil Henry serak, berulang kali ia memaksa ingin bangkit demi merengkuh putranya, namun mustahil ia lakukan...tubuhnya telah mati rasa...dan ia sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak lebih.

"Se—lamatkan Putra—ku...se—lamatkan Ba—ro." Pinta Henry putus asa, ia manatap Sungmin penuh iba. Berharap Dhampyr itu bersedia berbaik hati menolong Putra kecilnya.

Sungmin mengernyit getir melihatnya, inikah kutukan vlad pada keturunannya itu?

Tak ingin terlambat, Sungmin menurunkan Sandeul dari dekapannya dan beralih merengkuh Baro yang kian merintih kesakitan. Berulang kali Sungmin menyeka rembasan darah di kening itu, namun percuma...luka itu makin melebar dan darah hitam makin mengucur deras.

"Sa—kit! Argghhhttt."

"Baloo? Hiks...Balooo!." Sandeul menangis keras, babay mungil itu memang tak sanggup melihat siapapun meraung kesakitan seperti itu. Terlebih bagi Sandeul...Baro sosok yang begitu baik dan melindunginya.

Baby mungil itu berlari cepat mendekati Baro, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh luka menganga di kening vampire itu. Sesaat Sandeul memejamkan mata, hingga tiba-tiba saja bias terang dari jemari mungilnya mengalir ke dalam luka tersebut.

Meski terlihat samar, namun luka di kening Baro... menutup secara perlahan dan pulih seperti semula.

Sungmin hanya diam dalam posisinya, terlalu takjub, dengan kemampuan Black Pearl yang dimiliki Putra kecilnya itu.

"Balooo cembuh." Riang sandeul sambil menepuk-nepuk kening Baro.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Sandeul...terima kasih."

.

.

.

"M—maafkan suamiku." Henry mulai membuka suara, air matanya makin deras merembas begitu menatap Sungmin di sisinya. "Dia..hanya pu—tus asa, dengan kondisi kami." Lirihnya lagi.

Sungmin terdiam, sejak di awal ia memang merasa...Zhoumi telah salah mengambil langkah dengan kebengisannya. Akan tetapi haruskah ia merasa iba pada keluarga vampire itu?. rasanya terlalu mustahil.

"Aku tau." Ujar Sungmin dingin. Lalu kembali merengkuh Sandeul...hendak membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ku mo—hon ...B-bawa aku bersamamu."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang. untuk apa vampire itu memohon demikian.

"Z—zhoumi tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil mem—bunuh suamimu, b—bawa aku untuk menghentikannya." Pinta Henry lagi.

"Tapi kau—

"_**AAARGGGHHHHTTTT!."**_

"K-Kyuuu!."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong Reader sayaaang, masih ingatkah dengan Cupid'sKyumin?

Lama update krna, bnyk persiapan buat penelitian. T_T Jjeongmal mianhaeyo

Kali ini update dua sekaligus, untuk menebus kesalahan (**A winter Story** Chapter 11 dan **Near Dark Season II** chapter 3). Krn 2 ff ini yg bnyk di minta kemrn

Yg, **Breakable heart...** kl ada kesmptn, upnya mungkn hari senin atau g selasa nee^^

*Untuk Update selanjutnya silahkan request yg mana dulu yg ingin di update...^^

a. Breakable Heart, b. A winter story atau c. Near Dark season 2

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na , Love Kyumin 137, Ria, WineShipper , Shin Neul Ra, kyuminsaranghae , Cho Minhyun 137, KYUMINTS, cintakyumin137 , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , Kim Yong Neul , bebek, gorjazsimba , CamKM, RithaGaemGyu137 , bunnyblack FLK 136, ming0101, whyckh2103 , DIAHDEGA , MalaJaeWook, Indah Mirahati137, Bunbunchan, Yuuhee, KyuMin1307, myFridayyy c, dessykyumin, Princess Kyumin137, pumpkinsparkyumin, AlmiraAzhari, cho hyo woon , wullancholee , Eggyuming, Y , MyraMoniaga, myst-girl , Kyumin joyer, firaagyu, EvilBunny Cho , Kitukie, shineeetha , minniekyu, Sparkyu , keykyu, rizkyamel63 , wereyeolves , retnopitaelfforever, Zen Liu , Phia89 , zaAra evilkyu, KyuMinformELF, kyuminloid, Santiyani febby , sider imnida, minnievil9ny tha, shippo chan 7 , fonami-kyuminelf , Mybluepearl , kimteechul, lizuka myori , kyumin dudut ,Keyla HB malik , Voice 13Star , Tiemackh Charvoet , dirakyu, deviyanti137, imKM1004 , TifyTiffanyLee , Chlie hanariunnse , Cho MeiHwa , dJOYers, nova137 , Zahra Amelia, farla 23, KMwine137 , ceicoung, teras fanfiction , novapuspa sari 777 , arvita kim , stawberry rae, olviself161 , indah elfii, Gyumina , mingstares , Adekyumin joyer , sissy, sary nayolla, SukiYJ57, trytofindlieta ,kyumin pu , emi mardi, stevani , KyuMin ELF , bella joyers, rissamelati88 , hwangpark106 , ChanMoody , airi tokieda , imAlfera, Kang Dong Jae , Byunchannie26, Minhyunni1318, BabyMing, chindrella cind, 010132joy , vey900128, Ristinok137 , liu13769, reaRelf, imtwins, winecouple, ajid kyumin , zee konstantin , abilhikmah , nuralrasyiid, kimpichi adjah, sycarp, RARA0608, cywelf , Chiti , lee sunri hyun, fariny, snow drop 1272 , mynamedhiendha, rizkaendahagustin, may moon 581 , gaemgyu0388, kyukyu, Queenymalf , km , dan para Guest**

Gomaaaawoooooo sudah mereview di chap 2 kemarin

Mohon reviewnya...biar authornya semangat lanjutin FFnya

Annyeoooong

Saraaaanghaaaaeeeeeeee


End file.
